Viagem de Formatura
by Mademoiselle DeathMask
Summary: Finalmente COMPLETA... Uma viagem inesquecível para um bando de adolescentes desmiolados... Depois dessa Fortaleza nunca mais será a mesma... Yaoi KamusXMiro...
1. Chapter 1

**Viagem de Formatura**

**Cap. 1 – Sábado**

Era um sábado ensolarado e os alunos da oitava série estavam na rodoviária acabada da cidade ouvindo uma gravação insuportável desejando boa viagem a cada cinco minutos, os adolescentes de 14, 15 anos começavam a ficar irritados, já estavam esperando a mais de trinta minutos e nada de Afrodite aparecer.

"JÁ CHEGA! Eu vou voltar para casa, non agüento mais esperar aquele viado debaixo desse sol!" Kamus era um intercambista francês que não conseguia se acostumar com o verão Brasileiro, e sua pele branca já começava a ficar vermelha pela exposição ao sol.

"Calma camarão, são só seis e meia da manhã! Como esse solzinho pode fazer mal pra sua pele?" Ignorando o perigo iminente, Miro deu uns tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

Kamus ia responder quando um garoto alto de cabelos verde-água, que mais parecia uma menina chegou carregando três enormes malas.

"Oi amores, cheguei! Eu to muito atrasado?" Afrodite se aproximava aos pulos do ônibus onde os colegas estavam. Aldebaram que era o mais alto e forte teve que segurar Kamus antes que ele pulasse no pescoço do pobre garoto, que olhava a confusão com cara de santo.

"Ai que stress biba!" Aldebaram salvou o dia empurrando Kamus para dentro do ônibus a força, antes que ele matasse Afrodite.

"Afrodite, sem querer ser chato, mas não colocaram um limite de malas?" Mú observava as malas gigantescas do amigo.

"Tolinho, como você acha que eu vou sobreviver a uma semana naquele paraíso sem as minhas coisinhas?"

"Ainda sim acho que você deveria deixar duas malas para trás" Disse Shaka indo ao socorro de Mú.

"Shakito meu amigo, como você acha que eu vou passar uma semana longe dos meus vestidos?" Afrodite abre e mala e retira um vestido rosa choque com flores amarelas.

Mú e Shaka estavam inconformados, ta certo que Afrodite nunca escondera seu lado feminino, mais daí a levar vestidos para fortaleza era de mais!

Antes que as malas se transformassem em motivo de briga Shion, um dos professores que iriam acompanhar a turma, apareceu para "salvar o dia".

"Afrodite pelo amor de deus, você conseguiu passar de todos os limites agora! Pode deixar metade das malas aqui!... E nada de fazer biquinho!"

"Mas Shion! Eu não vivo sem os meus vestidos!"

"Sem mas. Agora entra nesse ônibus antes que eu perca minha paciência de vez!"

"Droga" Praguejou o garoto colocando todos os itens críticos em uma mala e deixando as outras duas no porta-malas do carro em que chegara.

Para a felicidade de Kamus em poucos minutos estavam embarcando no ônibus e saindo do sol quente. O ônibus estava lotado de adolescentes empolgados com a viajem tão esperada.

Dohko e Shion ocupavam os bancos da frente enquanto os alunos se divertiam no famoso "fundão", Kanon e Saga trancavam Máscara da Morte no banheiro junto com Afrodite, Aldebaram conversava com uma menina de cabelos negros sobre Iron Maden e outras bandas de Heavy Metal, Aioria e Marin se beijavam em um canto escondido assim como Shura e Shina. Miro e duas meninas histéricas cantavam animadamente toda a trilha sonora do filme "Mulan". Shaka, Mú e Kamus eram os mais quietos, Kamus ainda fervia de raiva pelo atraso de Afrodite e não parava de reclamar.

"Como vocês me arrastaram para esse circo?"

"Relaxa só pra variar criatura anti-social!"

"Non enche Miro! Se eu to aqui a culpa é sua!"

"Você ainda vai me agradecer por isso!"

"Duvido muito..." Os dois amigos discutiram por quase todo o percurso.

A viagem seguiu sem mais problemas, a não ser umas confusões clássicas, como quando Saga abaixou as calças mostrando a bunda para um caminhoneiro japonês que passava ao lado, ou quando Kanon cuspiu um chiclete pra fora da janela que grudou no cabelo de Shina, ou quando os garotos resolveram dar "montinho" uns nos outros. O maior problema foi quando Aldebaram resolveu se juntar à brincadeira e se jogou por cima dos adolescentes fazendo Kamus gemer de dor debaixo do amontoado de gente.

Fizeram apenas uma parada rápida no frango assada para comerem alguma coisa. Além disso, o motorista precisava de uma aspirina, ele nunca tinha levado uma excursão de adolescentes tão barulhentos desde que começara a dirigir.

Chegaram ao aeroporto de São Paulo por volta das 10 horas.

"Podem dar uma volta no aeroporto, mais duas horas eu quero todos, TO-DOS, dentro do avião! Ou vão ficar para traz. Ouviu bem Afrodite?" Dohko tratou logo de acabar com qualquer possibilidade de atraso.

Como era de se esperar todos estavam no avião na hora certa, já que ninguém era louco de perder a viagem.

Algumas horas mais tarde o avião pousou no aeroporto de Fortaleza, de lá os adolescentes foram direto para o hotel. O hotel era lindo, tinha 13 andares, piscina, sala de musculação e um corredor que dava para as escadas e telefones públicos. À esquerda da recepção ficavam dois elevadores, um salão onde eram servidas as refeições, uma sala de jogos e alguns sofás e poltronas como se fosse uma sala de espera.

Dohko foi até a recepção e voltou com os cartões dos quartos e entregou para os alunos.

"Os quartos de vocês são no segundo andar, o jantar é servido as 6:30, e as nove eu quero todos do lado de fora do hotel para comemorar o halloween no Armazém, ok?" Sem reclamar os alunos foram subindo de três em três para ocuparem os quartos.

Lá em cima Miro, Kamus e Aioria entravam em um dos quartos.

"A da janela é minha!" Gritou Miro empolgado se jogando na cama do lado da janela.

"Cadê o maldito ar condicionado?" Kamus procurava como louco o aparelho que ficava em cima da cama do meio, foi até ele e o ligou. "Pelo amor de deus, que cidade quente!"

"Será que dava pra parar de reclamar só por um minuto?" Perguntou Aioria de saco cheio das intermináveis reclamações do amigo. " Quer saber, eu vou é ver como é o quarto das meninas! Você vem Miro?"

"Depois, antes eu quero tomar um banho." Miro parecia uma criança pulando de uma cama para a outra.

"Senta aí inferno! Non da pra ser um pouco menos infantil de vez em quando?" Kamus já estava ficando tonto de ver Miro pular.

Miro parou e se sentou perto da janela.

"Credo Kamus, esse mau humor todo dá rugas sabia!"

"Que seja..." Pegou uma toalha, dentro da mala e se dirigiu ao banheiro para tomar um bom banho.

Miro observava a praia lá em baixo, já passava das seis horas e o sol já se punha, a praia não era das melhores, mas mesmo assim o mar azul era uma visão privilegiada.

"Será que todas as praias são que nem assa ai?" Miro gritou para Kamus, que já havia entrado no banheiro, em uma tentativa de manter um diálogo descente.

"Non sei, mas se todas forem tão quentes vocês von ter que me internar por desidratação!" Kamus gritou de dentro do banheiro, ligando o chuveiro. "Merda! Até a água é quente!

Do outro lado do quarto Miro até rolava de dar risadas da cara do amigo. Alguns minutos mais tarde Kamus saiu do banheiro com uma toalha branca enrolada na cintura, Miro tinha caído no sono em sua cama. "Também, pulando daquele jeito, como é que ele agüenta?". Ele parou por um minuto e ficou observando o amigo adormecido, seus cabelos azuis cacheados espalhados pela cama, "até que ele fica bonitinho de boca fechada", Kamus se surpreendeu com seus próprios pensamentos, desde quando achava algum garoto bonito? Logo tirou aqueles pensamentos estranhos da cabeça e achou melhor acordar o amigo antes que perdessem a hora do jantar, foi até a cama e sentou-se na borda dando leves sacudidas no ombro de Miro, que nem se mexeu, chegou mais perto sussurrando seu nome.

"Miro" Teve que chamar mais umas três vezes antes que ele acordasse "MIRO! Acorda caramba!"

Miro acordou assustado com o grito, quando abriu os olhos viu o quão próximos estavam, podia sentir a respiração quente de Kamus, os dois ficaram imóveis por algum tempo até que Aioria entrou no quarto fazendo barulho. Kamus levantou rapidamente fingindo que procurava alguma roupa na mala, Miro continuava deitado na cama.

"E ai gente! O banheiro ta livre? To precisando de um banho urgente!"

"Que você foi apronta no quarto das meninas?" Perguntou Miro, sem perder uma oportunidade para piadinhas.

"Nada seu pervertido! E vocês dois ai sozinhos? Não vai me dizer que...!" Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase um travesseiro foi arremessado em sua direção acertando o alvo em cheio. "Quem cala consente!" Aioria entrou no banheiro dando gargalhadas antes que outro travesseiro o atingisse.

Kamus olhou inconformado para Miro, que ameaçava correr até o banheiro.

"Assim você dá motivo pra essas gracinhas" Depois de muito ser sacaneado pelos amigos, Kamus achava melhor nem dar ouvidos, assim as piadas acabavam rápido.

"Afinal por que é que você me acordou? Eu tava tendo um sonho tão bom..."

"Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos... Se non se apreçar vai perder o jantar..."

Meia hora depois os três amigos chegaram ao salão onde o jantar era servido, Aioria foi logo encontrar Marim. Kamus e Miro pegaram seus pratos e foram se sentar com Mú e Shaka.

Jantaram em paz e subiram para se vestirem para o halloween.

"PQP, por que eu tenho que me vestir de preto? Essa cor esquenta pra cacete!"

"Pelo amor de deus Kamus, veste essa porcaria de camisa e cala a boca!"

"Se eu to reclamando a culpa é sua Miro, foi você que me convenceu a vir!"

"Quer saber, eu to cheio de você! A gente ta te esperando lá fora, como o Dohko mandou, se você não aparecer eu vou é dar graças a deus! Vambora Aioria."

"Demoro!" Aioria era o que menos agüentava as reclamações de Kamus, ta certo que todos ali eram bons amigos, mais quando Kamus queria ser chato só Miro agüentava.

Os dois amigos fecharam a porta na cara de Kamus e desceram até o térreo para esperar o restante dos alunos. Kamus ficou parado olhando para a porta com a camiseta preta de Miro nas mãos. "É acho que dessa vez eu exagerei!" Eram raras às vezes que Miro gritava com ele. "Já que eu to aqui non custa nada me divertir um pouco", vestiu a camiseta e saiu do quarto trancando a porta atrás de si. Assim que saiu sentiu uma rajada de ar quente envolver seu corpo, quase voltou para o conforto do ar condicionado, mas pensando na bronca que Dohko lhe daria se atrasasse o ônibus, achou melhor descer.

Quase todos os alunos já estavam do lado de fora do Hotel esperando o ônibus. O vento estava forte e as meninas do grupo seguravam as saias que teimavam em levantar. Kanon e Saga estavam adorando a situação, já que estavam vários degraus abaixo e tinham uma visão privilegiada.

Miro conversava alegremente com Aldebaram, Shaka e Mú quando Kamus se aproximou.

"Então resolveu aparecer heim!"

"É, eu non ia deixar você ficar bêbado na primeira noite em fortaleza, non to a fim de cuidar de bêbado essa semana."

"Quanto a isso você não precisa se preocupar." Disse Aldebaram com um largo sorriso. "Eu tomo conta dele!"

"Haha, essa é boa! Você não toma conta nem de você mesmo! O que dirá desse aí!"

"Mais respeito Shaka! Eu não sou o bêbado que todos pensam!" Miro fingia estar ofendido.

"Non?" Kamus começou a dar risadas. "Essa é boa, quer que eu conte a eles o que aconteceu da última vez que Você resolveu ir a uma boate?"

"Ta bom, não precisa." Miro fingiu estar sem graça, mas na verdade adorava ser o centro das atenções.

"De qualquer forma bebida é proibida pra menores aqui."

"Larga de ser estraga prazeres Mú!" Foi a vez de Aldebaram reclamar.

"Só estou dizendo a verdade..."

Ficaram discutindo por mais algum tempo até que o ônibus chegou. Os alunos foram entrando em fila enquanto Shion fazia a chamada.

"Alguém viu o Afrodite? Ela ta atrasado de novo!"

"Era só o que faltava, será que aquela bicha não tem relógio não?" MM estava realmente irritado.

"Mais respeito máscara!" Uma voz familiar soou da porta do ônibus, Afrodite estava deslumbrante, seus cabelos formavam cachos mais perfeitos que os de qualquer menina, e a roupa preta lhe caía muito bem. "Você acha que é fácil arrumar esses cachinho queridinho?"

"Afrodite vai sentar vai." Shion mandou o garoto para o assento vago ao lado de MM. "Agora que estão todos aqui podemos ir."

O motorista deu a partida no ônibus e em alguns minutos já estavam em frente a uma casa muito grande com janelas fechadas e uma decoração típica de halloween. Os professores desceram primeiro e antes que perdessem os alunos de vista entregaram os cartões das contas.

"Três regrinhas básicas para vocês." Dohko lançou um olhar ameaçador para o aglomerado de adolescentes. "1... Nada de bebida, não vou levar nenhum aluno bêbado de volta para o hotel, 2... Nada de quebrar os cartões ou terão de pagar 100 reais e 3... Quero todos aqui às três horas em ponto ou podem passar a noite na calçada, ouviu Afrodite?"

"Sim senhor!"

Assim que Dohko terminou de falar os adolescentes se misturaram à multidão. Quando estavam a uma distância segura Miro começou a imitar a voz de Dohko e andar de um lado a outro como se fosse um ditador fazendo um discurso, Aldebaram e Shaka até tiveram de se sentar de tanto dar risadas.

"Que belo responsável! Ele consegue ser mais estressado que você Kamus!"

"E desde quando eu sou ton estressado assim heim?"

"Hum deixe-me pensar... Você se lembra Shaka?"

"Talvez desde o dia que você desembarcou no Brasil? O que você acha Deba?"

"Hei hei hei, me deixe fora dessa, não quero sofrer com a ira do cubo de gelo!" Todos caíram na gargalhada, menos Kamus.

"Pelo menos non sou eu que non durmo sem o meu escorpiãozinho de pelúcia!" Começou a imitar uma criança birrenta. "Cadê meu escorpião? Eu queroooo!"

"CALA A BOCA PINGÜIM!"

"Vem calar "escorpiãozinho"!"

"O amor é lindo não acham?" Afrodite aproveitava a desatenção dos dois para comentar com Mú, Shaka e Deba.

"Dite, agora você piro de vez né? O dia que esses dois ficarem juntos eu bebo uma garrafa intera de pinga!"

"Olha que eu vou cobrar, heim Mú!"

"O Mú bêbado, essa deve ser a visão mais engraçada de todas!"

"Não tanto quanto a sua Shaka!"

"Que isso Dite, você sabe que eu não bebo."

"E você acha que eu nasci ontem fofo?"

"Hum, por falar em bebida, acho que eu vou comprar algumas. Alguém quer?"

"Opa!" Miro e Kamus já tinham desistido da briga a tempos e só ficaram ouvindo a discussão dos colegas.

"Ta loco? E se o Dohko pegar vocês?" Mú era o único com um restinho de juízo na cabeça.

"Ele não vai pegar. O truque é saber quando parar."

"Pena que você non tem essa capacidade..." Kamus já havia presenciado aquela cena milhares de vezes desde que viera para o Brasil. Era sempre a mesma coisa, começava com uma latinha de cerveja e quando se dava conta Miro já estava dançando em cima das mesas do bar.

"Quer apostar?"

"Por mim tudo bem, eu sei que eu vou ganhar mesmo!"

"Beleza então, se eu voltar bêbado para o hotel, eu coloco um dos vestidos do Dite para ir à praia, mais se eu não ficar quem veste é você."

"Feito!"

"Olha lá! Não vão estragar meus vestidos!"

"Ué? Mas o Shion não tinha te proibido de trazer?"

"Mú, Mú, Mú... Você ainda tem muito que aprender!"

Minutos depois Aldebaram voltou com três latinhas de cerveja nas mãos. Entregou uma para Miro e a outra para Shaka. Mú estava inconformado com o loiro mais achou melhor ficar quieto para não ter que agüentar os colegas chamando-o de inocente, ou estraga prazeres, ou chato, enfim. Durante toda a festa Aldebaram "contrabandeou" bebida para os amigos. Kamus, como sempre, não parava de reclamar do calor, da música, das roupas, das pessoas, da bebida quente e do preço.

Quando eram quase três horas todos os alunos estavam na porta da boate pagando suas contas, ou sentados na calçada esperando o ônibus, mas um dos adolescentes ainda não tinha voltado.

"Era só o que faltava! Até pra ir embora o Afrodite vai atrasar?"

"Hei dessa vez a culpa não é minha! Quem não voltou foi o Miro!"

"Onde é que esse infeliz foi se meter?" Kamus começava a ficar preocupado, pois sabia que o estado do amigo não era dos melhores e só Deus tinha uma idéia do que ele podia estar aprontando naquela hora.

"Vai procura-lo. Afinal você é o melhor amigo!"

Kamus deu as costas e entrou na boate reclamando, onde já se viu, além de agüentar aquela música horrível por seis horas ainda teria de cassar um bêbado em uma boate gigante de três ambientes, lotada de gente, e pra piorar, todos de preto!

Ele procurou pelo colega por uma meia hora, e depois de ter levado cinco cantadas, quase ter sido agarrado por um míope bêbado que jurava que ele era uma menina e ter tomado um banho de cerveja finalmente encontrou Miro dançando axé no meio de uma rodinha de meninas.

**Olá a todos!**

**Obrigada pela paciência.**

**Bom... Essa é a primeira história que eu realmente pego á sério para escrever... \o/ ...Espero que vocês gostem... E por favor, deixem reviws... Se não eu não posto mais hihihih XD... e desculpem pelos erros...**

**Devo tudo isso a Bertniha linda o meu coração XD... Se hj eu gosto de yaoi a culpa é toda dela...XD Vlw perva!\o/**

**E essa fic surgiu de um dia em que eu estava lendo "Acampamento de primavera" da Berta e me veio a idéia de escrever uma fic baseada na minha viagem de oitava série... q por sinal faz 2 anos dia primeiro XD...**

**Bom é isso... espero que gostem... ah... e grande parte das cenas são baseadas em fatos reais XD... hihihihihi**

**Kiso**

**Arrevoir...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2 – Domingo **

Miro acordou com os primeiros raios de sol, sua cabeça doía horrores e não conseguia se lembrar de nada da noite anterior, apenas da aposta que fizera com Kamus, "Merda, perdi a aposta! Quem sabe com um pouco de sorte ele não tenha esquecido!".

Kamus já estava pronto para descer para tomar o café da manhã quando reparou que o colega já tinha acordado. Ainda estava extremamente irritado com a bebedeira de Miro.

"Aioria, diz pro seu amiguinho aí que se ele non se apressar vai chegar atrasado..." Kamus não tinha vontade alguma de dirigir a palavra a Miro, abriu a porta e desceu.

"Vamos Miro, você ouviu o francês certinho, larga de moleza e levanta!"

"Que deu nele?" Miro não conseguia entender a reação do Francês.

"E como é que eu vou saber?" Ouviram batidas insistentes na porta. "Deve ser algum professor, anda logo vai se trocar!"

Aioria foi até a porta e levou um susto quando viu Dite segurando um vestido verde limão com peixinhos rosas na barra e Mú, Shaka e Deba logo atrás com sorrisos nos rostos.

"Licencinha Aioria." Afrodite foi entrando. "Miluxo? Cadê você? Vim trazer sua roupa!"

"O que significa isso?" Perguntou Aioria, confuso.

"É que..." Deba explicou toda a história da aposta da noite passada e Aioria caiu na gargalhada.

"Hhahahahahahahaha! Essa foi ótima!"

"Aí está você! Que cara de defunto Mi!"

"Pô Dite, você tinha que lembrar? O Kamus já tinha esquecido!"

"Vamos, vista logo isso!" Jogou o vestido em cima de Miro e o empurrou para o banheiro.

Minutos depois Miro abriu a porta, uma menina perfeita, o vestido lhe caia perfeitamente e os cabelos cacheados davam um toque especial, estava quase tão feminino quanto Afrodite. Todos caíram na gargalhada e tiraram as fotos mais bizarras possíveis.

Mú, Shaka, Aioria e Deba desceram para tomar café enquanto Dite ajudava Miro a arrumar as coisas para a praia.

"Ham, Miro, posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro..." Terminaram de arrumar e se dirigiram à porta.

"O que você fez ontem à noite que deixou o Kamus tão irritado?" Saíram do quarto.

"Não tenho a mínima idéia! Mas bem que eu gostaria de saber, ele nem falou comigo essa manhã!"

"Acho que vocês deveriam conversar, afinal você é o melhor amigo dele..."

Chegaram ao refeitório repleto de hospedes, que olhavam Miro de cima a baixo e caiam na gargalhada, os colegas de classe aproveitavam para tirar fotos. Já Miro, procurava Kamus por toda parte, sem sucesso.

Até que finalmente o encontrou em uma mesa com Kanon e Saga. Os três conversavam animadamente e até conseguiam arrancar gargalhadas do francês rabugento.

Miro se aproximou da mesa, afinal tinha de pedir desculpas para Kamus, mesmo sem saber ao certo porquê. Com a aproximação de Miro, o francês voltou a ficar sério enquanto os gêmeos se matavam de dar risada.

"Belo vestido Miluxo!" Saga imitou a voz de Afrodite.

"Você está uma garota perfeita!" Debochou Kanon.

"O que vai fazer hoje a noite gatinha?"

"Que tal uma diversão a três?"

"Calem a boca vocês dois." Miro voltou sua atenção para Kamus. "Kamus posso falar com você um minuto?"

"Fala..."

"É que... Bem... Eu queria pedir descul... Ei o que é isso no seu pescoço?" Miro apontou para uma pequena mancha arroxeada no pescoço alvo do colega.

"Err... Nada, algum bicho deve ter me picado só isso." Kamus cobriu o pescoço com uma mecha longa de seu cabelo.

"Deixe-me ver." Saga afastou os cabelos de Kamus e examinou a mancha. "Hum... Hum... O que acha Kanon?"

"Bem, vendo de perto não parece pernilongo não!" Fingiu estar sério. "A não ser que ele tenha dentes!"

"Sim, sim." Saga faz cara de preocupado. "Temos aqui, senhoras e senhores, uma nova espécie!"

"Sim! Temos que contatar a comunidade científica de todo o mundo!" Kanon falava com a emoção de quem ganha um Oscar.

"Vamos querido irmão, fecharemos a cidade e seremos conhecidos em todo o mundo!"

"Podem parar vocês dois!" Kamus e Miro estavam de cara fechada.

"Kamie, mon ami, temos aqui um legítimo caso de chupão, mordida, ou seja lá do que você queira chamar!" Kanon falava imitando o sotaque francês de Kamus.

"A noite foi boa em Kamie!" Saga deu uns tapinhas nas costas do colega e os dois irmãos saíram do refeitório dando risadas, deixando para trás um Francês pavio curto a ponto de ter um ataque de nervos.

"Kamus, agora que eles já foram você pode me contar, o que é isso?" Miro demonstrava estar muito preocupado com o colega.

"Já disse, é uma picada, vai ver sou alérgico e non sabia." Ele não queria falar com Miro, ainda mais sobre a marca que mais parecia o mapa da áfrica.

"Você acha que eu vou acreditar em uma mentira deslavada dessas? Vamos conta de uma vez, afinal somos amigos não? E amigos confiam um no outro..."

"AMIGOS NON FAZEM O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO ONTEM!" Kamus já tinha chegado ao limite e não mediu palavras, virou de costas e caminhou até a saída do refeitório deixando Miro completamente confuso, seja lá o que tenha feito magoou profundamente o colega.

"Você pode pelo menos me dizer o que eu fiz?" Mas Kamus já estava longe de mais para ouvir.

Miro começava a ficar preocupado, primeiro Kamus sai do quarto sem falar com ele, depois o evita no café da manhã, briga com ele, e insinua que não é um bom amigo por ter feito sei lá o que ontem à noite e como se não bastasse aparece com uma baita marca preta no pescoço sabe-se deus de onde, e para deixar a cabeça do garoto ainda mais confusa, Miro não conseguia se lembrar de nada que fizera depois de beber.

Enquanto se dirigia ao ônibus, onde os colegas já aguardavam a partida, Miro formulou milhares de teorias bizarras sobre o mapa no pescoço de Kamus, mas nenhuma chegava aos pés da realidade. Sentou-se ao lado de Dite, já que Kamus se recusava a falar com ele.

"Dite, pelo amor de deus, me ajuda a descobrir o que eu fiz com aquele cubo de gelo!"

"Foi tão sério assim é?"

"Foi! Ele se recusa a falar comigo, e pra piorar tem uma baita marca roxa no pescoço que ele insiste em dizer que é picada!"

"Pode deixar comigo queridinho, não há nada nesse mundo que euzinho não descubra!"

O ônibus parou na praia de Canoa Quebrada e os alunos desceram na maior expectativa, finalmente conheceriam as famosos praias de Fortaleza.

A paia era linda, o mar era azul esverdeado e brilhante, o sol que ainda não estava alto tingia de amarelo a espuma das ondas, a areia era branca e fina e os coqueiros verdes balançavam ao vento, uma visão digna de quadros dos melhores paisagistas.

Logo que chegaram já havia alguns buggys esperando para leva-los às famosas dunas.

Os buggys subiam e desciam as dunas monstruosamente altas dando a impressão de que capotariam a qualquer instante. Kanon e Saga ficariam de pé nos buggys o passeio todo se não tivessem sido reprovados por Shion na primeira tentativa.

Finalmente pararam em uma duna particularmente íngreme, no alto havia uma espécie de casa onde os turistas pagavam um ou dois reais para descerem sentados em uma pranchinha de madeira.

Por ser uma das atrações mais esperadas da viagem nem precisa dizer que quase todos os alunos correram para pegar suas pranchas, quase todos porque é claro que o francês anti-social queria ficar de fora.

"Poxa Kamus, não acredito que você vai fazer uma desfeita dessas!" Shaka era o único que perdia tempo tentando convence-lo.

"Eu já vou ter de aturar esse sol de matar por uma semana, encher meus cabelos de areia non está nos meus planos!"

"Hum... E se a gente fizer uma aposta?"

"Aposta?"

"Sim, Eu sei que você gosta de apostar... Então... Vamos apostar quem tem mais resistência física. Vamos ver quem sobe essa duna mais rápido!"

"E quem perder vai fazer o que?"

"Vestido do Dite de novo?"

"Ei! Que isso? Já ta virando festa é?" Afrodite se intrometeu na conversa assim que ouviu seu nome.

"Hum ok... Só que com direito a maquiagem!"

"Ai mas vocês vão ficar lindinhos com os meus makes!"

Enquanto Kamus e Shaka entravam na fila para iniciar a corrida Miro fazia outra aposta, com Mú.

"E ai Mú... Quer fazer uma aposta?"

"Sabe, apostar não é legal e..." Mú ia começar a fazer um super discurso sobre os malefícios das apostas, mas foi logo cortado por Miro.

"Cala a boca e me escuta. Duvido que você pula naquela prancha e encocha o Shaka!" Mú não estava entendendo muito bem.

"Como assim encochar?"

"Ai santa inocência... Pula atrás dele quando ele for descer entendeu?"

"Mas a gente pode cair e se machucar..."

"Olha, eu vou mostrar como se faz e você vai depois ok?"

Sem esperar a resposta de Mú, Miro se aproximou de Kamus sem que ele percebesse e quando o francês estava pronto para descer Miro saltou atrás da prancha que começou a descer em alta velocidade, Kamus se assustou e olhou para trás para ver quem era o maluco. Antes não tivesse olhado, com o movimento brusco eles perderam o equilíbrio e rolaram da prancha um para cada lado, enquanto os colegas gargalhavam no alto da duna.

Kamus se levantou irritado.

"SEU MALUCO! O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ?"

Miro por sua vez, ria sem parar. O francês pegou a prancha e começou a descer o que faltava da duna a pé. Miro pulava feito um macaco e ria da cara do pobre garoto que mais parecia um croquete.

"Hahaha, Você ta parecendo um camarão com farofa! Hahahahahaha!"

"VAI SE FERRAR!" Graças aquele tombo teria de passar horas lavando os cabelos para tirar toda aquela areia. "Olha o meu cabelo! Não é você que vai ter que lavar depois!"

"Se quiser, eu lavo pra você!"

Em meio a toda irritação Kamus acabou tropeçando e caindo por cima de Miro, que ainda pulava em sua frente. Os dois rolaram juntos até o ponto mais baixo, arrancando mais gargalhadas dos colegas.

No fim do percurso os dois estavam ralados e cheios de areia, e Miro continuava em cima de Kamus, olhando diretamente em seus olhos azuis escuros, seus rostos perigosamente perto. Tomado por impulso insano, foi se aproximando, mas logo foi empurrado para longe por um francês lívido de fúria.

"SAI JÁ DE CIMA DE MIM!"

Miro se levantou vagarosamente e foi subindo a duna atrás de Kamus.

"Kamus, foi mau. Eu não tive a intenção..."

Kamus nem mesmo olhou para trás, apenas apertou o passo e começou a subir mais rápido.

"Kamus eu estou falando com você!" Nem uma resposta. "Você ta me ouvindo?"

Miro perdeu a paciência e puxou o braço de Kamus forçando-o a olhar para trás.

"O que eu fiz?"

"O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? VOCÊ É INACREDITÁVEL MIRO!"

"Eu to falando sério, se foi por causa de ontem à noite..."

"NON FALA MAIS COMIGO OK? Eu não quero te empurrar duna a baixo!" Kamus se virou irritado e continuou subindo, deixando Miro para trás.

Chegando lá em cima Kanon e Saga foram ao seu encontro.

"Kamie, belo tombo!" Disse Kanon, mal contendo as gargalhadas.

"Cala a boca Kanon!"

"Credo Kamus, que stress todo é esse?"

"Sabe. você está precisando de uma mulher... Eu e o Saga podemos dar um jeito nisso."

Kamus continuou andando, era melhor fingir que não ouvia, assim eles iam embora.

"Claro, achar uma menina que queira beijar um francês bonitão como você deve ser a coisa mais fácil..."

"Nem que a gente tenha que pagar pra uma..."

"Não seria má idéia... Lá na frente do hotel tem de monte..."

"Elas não, são muito velhas, Kamie o que você acha das meninas da classe?"

"Façam o que quiserem..." Para o francês, os gêmeos podiam pular do último andar do hotel de cabeça naquele momento que ele pularia de alegria.

Voltaram para a praia para almoçar. Kanon e Saga perseguiam Kamus por toda parte.

"Kamie volta aqui!" Kanon corria atrás de Kamus.

"Para de cuzisse e deixa a gente arrumar uma menina pra você!"

"Non..."

"Vai Kamus, a gente conhece uma menina perfeita pra você!"

"É ela é ruiva, peituda, cdf que nem você, e melhor inda, ama francês!"

"E tem umas amigas bizarras..." Lembrou Kanon.

"É, mas ele não vai beijar as amigas, anda Kamus!"

"A não ser que ele prefira um homem... " Kanon começou a provocar, sabia que Kamus ficaria irritado com essas insinuações.

"Ta! Se for pra vocês dois me deixarem em paz eu até caso com ela!"

Os gêmeos saíram correndo para falar com a garota o mais rápido possível, enquanto Kamus finalmente era deixado em paz em seu canto, debaixo de um guarda sol.

Os outros adolescentes se divertiam jogando vôlei, nadando, enterrando uns aos outros na areia e afogando as meninas no mar.

O dia passou rápido e quando eram 5:30 todos estavam de volta ao hotel.

Miro, os gêmeos e MM foram aproveitar os últimos raios de sol na piscina enquanto Mú, Shaka e Deba foram ao supermercado conseguir algumas bebidas para se divertirem durante a noite.

Depois do jantar os garotos resolveram dar uma "festinha" no quarto de Miro, para horror de Kamus, que pensava que teria uma noite de sono tranqüilo.

Deba levou as bebidas e Kanon as meninas, o quarto parecia pequeno para tanta gente.

Kamus, Shaka, Mú e MM jogavam truco enquanto Miro e Aioria ficavam pendurados no parapeito da janela fazendo uns sinais para as putas que estavam paradas em frente ao hotel.

"Ae! Vou descer! Elas tão apontando pra mim!" Miro estava empolgado apontando para uma das mulheres.

"Larga mão de ser convencido! Ela ta apontando pra mim!" Uma das mulheres apontava para cima e fazia sinais com as mãos que os dois não conseguiam decifrar.

"Vamos lá!"

Quando aioria estava pronto para descer Miro entendeu o sinal que elas estavam fazendo.

"É, você venceu, elas estavam mesmo falando de você!"

"Eu disse!" Aioria sorria triunfante, de repente sua ficha também caiu... A prostituta fazia sinais para os dois como se dissessem que ambos não eram bem dotados. "Ei! Ela não ta falando de mim não!"

Enquanto Aioria ficava indignado Miro rolava na cama de dar risadas, chamando a atenção dos colegas que jogavam truco.

MM foi o primeiro a olhar pela janela e se interessar pelas putas. Mú, como sempre, começou um longo discurso sobre a prostituição no Brasil. Shaka, sem paciência, começou a brigar com o pobre amigo.

"Mú! Tem dó! Você é muito inocente!"

"Não sou não!" Mú já estava ficando cansado de tudo aquilo.

"A não? Então, duvido que você passa a noite com uma delas!"

"Passo sim, qual o problema?" O jovem continuava com cara de santo e sua afirmação chamou a atenção de MM, que quase caiu da janela.

"Mú, acho que você não entendeu bem, o que o loiro aí quis dizer é que duvidava que você DORMIA com uma delas!"

"E qual o problema?" Mú ainda não estava entendendo, mas Aioria veio em seu socorro.

"Mú, presta atenção, eles tão falando pra você TRANSAR com uma delas! Saco?"

Mú arregalou os olhos até quase chegarem ao tamanho e duas bolas de tênis.

"Agora você entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?"

"Shaka!" Parecia que Mú tinha visto Shaka matar alguém, de tão impressionado que estava.

"Vai Mú! Mostra que você não é esse santo que todos pensam!" MM continuava instigando.

Mú apenas olhou pela janela, o que tinha a perder? Alguns apelidos, a fala de santo e a virgindade, além disso, o que mais podia acontecer? Além do mais, já estava farto de ser o lerdo da turma.

"Ta!" Os amigos arregalaram os olhos com a resposta e Máscara da Morte começou a tossir e só parou quando Aioria bateu em suas cotas.

"Então você vai precisar disso." Shaka pegou uma carteira e jogou nas mãos de Mu. "E disso." Jogou uma camisinha.

Os colegas olharam espantados para o loiro com cara de anjo.

"Que? Eu sou prevenido oras!" Shaka tentava se defender dos olhares.

"Meu deus! Essa cidade ta fazendo muito mal pra vocês dois!" Miro parecia inconformado.

"Que nada! É a má influência desse francês ai!" Aioria apontou para Kamus, que estava quieto.

"Minha?"

"Claro! Você ainda não explicou onde conseguiu esse mapa munde!" Apontou para a marca roxa no pescoço de Kamus.

Kamus abriu a boca para se defender, mas foi cortado por Miro.

"Ei, a questão aqui é o Mú, não as diversões do cubo de gelo!" Embora não estivesse falando com o amigo, Kamus não pode deixar de se sentir agradecido.

"É, então Mú, vai ou racha?" MM estava se divertindo muito com a situação.

Antes que Mú pudesse responder Shion entrou no quarto gritando e expulsando as meninas, Shaka correu para esconder a camisinha que estava nas mãos de Mú.

"Eu não quero mais saber de vocês fazendo essas festinhas ouviram? Se não eu ligo para os pais de cada um! Agora voltem para os seus quartos!"

Shion ficou parado na porta esperando os adolescentes deixarem o quarto.

"É Mú, parece que não foi dessa vez!" Aioria deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Mú, que parecia estar bem mais tranqüilo.

Assim que Kamus, Miro e Aioria ficaram sozinhos no quarto Shion fechou a porta e voltou para seu quarto.

Como já passavam das duas, e o professor malvado tinha acabado com a festa dos pobres adolescentes, os três acharam melhor dormir.

**Oi gente**

**ai... que bom que eu recebi reviews... agora eu fiquei muito feliz**

**ham... acho q eu não tenho muita coisa pra falar né... só q espero que gostem... e bom... essa aposta com o Mu foi idéia da Berta enquanto a gente jogava RPG... hauhauhauh eu amei e bom ai ta o resultado...**

**a sim... essa parte q o miro rola por cima do kamus é real! aconteceu mesmo na minha viagem... só q era um menino com uma menina XD... e a parte dos dois na janela também... XD**

**bom é isso...**

**obrigada pela paciência**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3 – Segunda-feira **

Quando Kamus acordou, seus colegas de quarto ainda estavam dormindo, espreguiçou-se sem vontade de levantar daquela cama confortável, já era a segunda noite que não dormia direito. Na cama ao lado Miro dormia tranqüilo, seus cabelos cacheados espalhados pela cama lhe davam uma aparência angelical, "Muito diferente de quando está acordado".

Respirou fundo antes de levantar e foi até o banheiro. Prendeu seus cabelos esverdeados em uma longa trança e olhou seu pescoço refletido no espelho. A marca estava quase sumindo, mais uns dois dias e ela desapareceria por completo.

Miro levantou da cama com muita má vontade e foi se arrastando até o banheiro. Mal podia abrir os olhos e quase trombou com Kamus, que saia do banheiro.

"Bonjour Miro." O francês estava mais bem humorado e até arriscava trocar algumas palavras com Miro.

"Bom dia." Arrastou-se até o banheiro e trancou a porta atrás de si.

Meia hora depois os alunos já estavam no refeitório tomando o café da manhã. Kamus e Miro conversavam quase normalmente. Embora Kamus fosse estressado, e sempre brigasse com Miro, os dois não conseguiam ficar muito tempo sem se falar. Era assim desde que Kamus veio da França e teve que passar os primeiros três meses na casa de Miro.

"Kamie! Temos novidades!" Kanon e Saga se aproximaram animados.

"Que foi agora?" Kamus já esperava o pior.

"Ontem à noite nós estávamos conversando com a ruiva..."

"Antes do Shion estragar a festa." Saga entrou na conversa cortando o irmão. "Miro, você vai comer essa maçã?"

"Não Saga." Miro empurrou a maçã para o colega.

"Como eu ia dizendo." Kanon lançou um olhar ameaçador ao irmão. "Ela disse que fala com você hoje no Pirata."

"Que ruiva?" Miro não conseguia conter a curiosidade. "A Ana?"

"Ela mesma." Disse Saga com a boca cheia de maçã.

"E então Kamie, vai falar com ela?"

Vendo que não tinha como escapar, achou melhor concordar, afinal, falar com a garota não lhe causaria problema algum.

"Tudo bem Kanon, agora eu posso terminar de comer em paz?"

"Claro! Vamos Saga! Vamos melhorar a vida de mais colegas em apuros!" Kanon se levantou da cadeira falando em tom épico.

"Prefiro dominar o mundo" Levantou a contragosto e seguiu o irmão.

"Esse sol todo não ta fazendo bem pros dois!"

"Você acha?" Kamus sequer desviou os olhos do prato.

"Acho. E que história é essa de falar com a Ana no Pirata?" Miro não sabia explicar o que estava sentindo, mas não estava gostando da idéia de ver Kamus com aquela garota, não que ela fosse uma galinha, chata ou coisa parecida, mas simplesmente por querer estar com o francês.

"Nada de mais, só que esses dois malucos acharam que eu estava sozinho demais e resolveram me arrumar alguém..." Kamus observou o olhar de censura do colega. "Que foi? Você cata quase uma rodinha inteira de meninas no Armazém e me olha com essa cara por causa de UMA menina?"

Miro ficou quieto, não era uma boa idéia discutir sobre aquela noite, ainda mais por não se lembrar de absolutamente nada.

O ônibus levou os adolescentes para mais uma praia, essa era mais bonita que Canoa Quebrada, mas menos conhecida.

Logo após o almoço Saga, Kanon, Shura e Aioria resolveram fazer um campeonato de vôlei de areia, Aioria e Shura contra os gêmeos.

"Qual vai ser o prêmio?" Aioria perguntou já se preparando para jogar.

"Quem perder terá que obedecer aos ganhadores pelo resto do dia." Saga tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos.

"Sem reclamar!" Completou Kanon.

"Pode esquecer, eu não vim aqui pra servir de escravo."

"Vai amarelar Shurinha?"

"Vou! Eu é que não vou ser cobaia de vocês dois!"

"Ótimo, não joga então. Aioria, procura outra pessoa pra jogar no lugar dele."

Logo eles vêem Miro correndo pela praia.

"Ei Miro!" Aioria grita, chamando a atenção do colega.

"Que foi?"

"Quer jogar?" Mostrou a bola de vôlei. "Você e eu contra esses dois tratantes."aApontou para os Gêmeos.

"Feito."

Enquanto isso Mú e Kamus conversavam debaixo de um guarda sol, já que Kamus não queria tomar sol de jeito nenhum. O francês foi prender o cabelo e Mú reparou em uma mancha arroxeada no pescoço do colega.

"Kamus... Que marca roxa é essa?"

"Nada, deve ser uma reação alérgica, ou uma picada, sei lá..." Kamus deu a mesma desculpa esfarrapada.

"Olha, eu posso parecer um cara inocente como o Shaka vive dizendo, mas isso aí não é reação alérgica nem aqui nem na China!"

"Tudo bem, eu vou contar a verdade pra você, mais não conta pra ninguém, nem pra aquele loiro bêbado!"

"Tudo bem..."

Enquanto Kamus começava a contar a saga da noite de halloween, Dite passou por perto e ouviu a convença. Pegou um gravador, apertou rec e colocou de volta na bolsa, caminhou tranqüilamente até a mesa onde os dois estavam e colocou a bolsa em cima da mesa.

"Musinho, você pode tomar conta da minha bolsa enquanto eu do um pulinho na água?"

"Claro Dite."

Assim que Afrodite se afastou, Kamus recomeçou sua narrativa.

De volta ao jogo, Miro e Aioria perdiam de lavada para os gêmeos, Aioria até tentava jogar a sério, mas Miro não parava de fazer palhaçadas. Até que Aioria correu para pegar uma bola particularmente difícil de Saga e Miro pulou na frente se chocando com o colega, que caiu no chão e ainda levou uma bolada na cabeça.

"Desisto! Arruma outro tapado pra jogar com você que eu já cansei!"

"Xi Miro, parece que você vai ser nosso escravo sozinho!"

"Muito legais vocês." Miro olhou em volta procurando algum suicida para jogar com ele. Todos estavam no mar ou dentro do quiosque, as únicas duas cobaias que estavam a vista eram Mú e Kamus. "Hum... Ainda não." Foi andando até a mesa onde o francês estava. "E ai pingüim! Que ta fazendo?"

"Nada."

"Hum... Que tal jogar um pouquinho de vôlei?"

"Non" Kamus foi bem seco.

"Po Kamus! Se divertir um pouco não mata ninguém, além do mais, se a gente ganhar, eles serão nossos escravos pro resto do dia!" Até que a idéia de ter aqueles dois como escravos não parecia má idéia.

"Ta... Mas sem gracinhas!"

"Feito." Miro puxou o francês pelo braço, deixando Mú sozinho.

Kamus bem que tentou, mas Miro conseguia acabar com todas as jogadas, o placar foi vergonhoso, três sets a zero.

"Miro! Tem dó! Você joga pior que a minha avó!" Kanon ria do outro lado da rede.

"Não jogo!"

"A joga sim!" Os gêmeos riam como loucos.

"A é? Quero uma revanche então! E dessa vez quem perder vai ser "escravo" por dois dias!"

"Feito!" Os gêmeos falaram juntos.

"Mas eu é que non jogo com ele de novo!" Kamus apontou para Miro.

"Sem problemas, eu jogo contra o perna de pau e você joga com o Saga. Pode ser?"

"OK, mas agora é pra valer."

Começaram mais um jogo, o como era de se esperar Kamus e Saga começaram ganhando, mas por mais incrível que pareça, Kanon e Miro viraram o placar.

"Como foi que ele fez isso?" Saga estava impressionado com a súbita mudança de Miro.

"Hahahahaha... Agora vocês vão ter que servir a gente por dois dias!" Kanon não parava de rir.

"Um escravo pra cada, que tal?" Miro sugeriu.

"Perfeito! Saga, irmão querido, você vai sofrer na minha mão!"

"Hum... Escravo francês, algo me diz que eu vou adorar isso!"

"Que isso? Um complô?"

"Poxa Kamie, assim você me ofende! Foi jogo limpo sabia!"

"Hei Miro, não vai abusar do coitado heim!" Kanon não parava de rir, e sua "mente diabólica" já planejava o que o pobre irmão teria que fazer pro resto do dia.

"Agora me deu pena do Saga!"

"Eles se merecem, afinal são gêmeos... Devem ser iguais em tudo. Agora, qual será sua primeira tarefa como escravo?" Miro ria da cara de susto do colega. "Hum, já sei! Sabe Kamus, depois de três partidas de vôlei eu estou realmente cansado."

"E eu com isso?" Kamus não estava achando graça nenhuma na situação.

"Aí que você vai me carregar até a mesa." Miro sorria como uma criança.

"Non vou mesmo!"

"Trato é trato, você topou a aposta, agora não adianta chorar..."

Kamus resmungou alguma coisa em francês que Miro não entendeu, mas levou o colega de cavalinho até a mesa onde Mú estava sentado.

Nem precisa dizer que o resto da tarde foi a mesma tortura, toda vez que o francês estava descansando Miro inventava alguma coisa, Kamus teve que comprar sorvete, água de coco, espetinho de camarão, enfim, qualquer coisa comestível que aparecesse por perto.

Quando chegaram ao hotel Kamus até se sentia mais leve, até Miro teve a brilhante idéia de ver o francês vestido de escravo grego, "vai entender como a mente daquele ser funciona, ainda mais com todo aquele sol, na certa os poucos neurônios que possuía já tinham sido torrados..."

Depois de discutirem por um tempo Kamus concordou em entrar na brincadeira e foi para o banheiro se vestir com um lençol velho e amarelado. Kamus já estava lá a um bom tempo e Miro começava a se irritar.

"Anda kamus! Eu não tenho o dia todo!"

"EU É QUE NÃO SAIO DAQUI ASSIM!" Miro ouviu o francês gritar lá de dentro.

"Se você não sair eu entro! O que você prefere?" Sorrindo maliciosamente.

"A porta ta trancada, burro!" Deisse olhando-se no espelho, louco para degolar a própria imagem.

"Escuta aqui, o combinado é obedecer SEM reclamar... Agora sai já daí antes que eu chame uma platéia pra te ver!" Miro estava pronto para derrubar a porta na base dos chutes.

"Ta, ta. MAS SE CHAMAR PLATÉIA, VOCÊ TA MORTO!" Suspirou, abriu a porta e saiu do banheiro enrolado em um lençol que arrastava no chão de tão comprido.

Miro até sentou no chão para rir.

"Hahahahaha... Você ta lindo! Ta até parecendo a estátua da liberdade!"

"Cala a boca, infeliz!" Miro levou um chute na canela. Kamus estava vermelho feito um pimentão.

"Ai!" Parou de rir e olhou sério para o francês. "Hum..." Caminhou ao redor de Kamus. "É, comprido demais, vamos ter que cortar!"

"QUEEEEEEEEEE? É claro que non! Está ótimo do jeito que está!"

"Ótimo nada! Na Grécia antiga eram as mulheres que usavam essas roupas longas, e até onde eu saiba você não é uma... Ou é?" Recebeu um pedala vindo do francês.

"CALA A BOCA MIRO!"

"Se não vai por bem, vai por mal!" Miro caminhou até a mesinha que ficava ao lado da cama de Aioria, pegou o telefone e começou a discar.

"O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?"

"Vou chamar reforços oras!" Nesse minuto alguém em outro quarto atendeu ao telefone. "Dite?"

"Kamus arregala os olhos e pula em cima de Miro."

"Pode ir parando por aí!" Kamus tentou pegar o telefone. "DEVOLVEEEEEEEE!"

"Sai de cima!" Miro tentava se esquivar com dificuldade. "Ou Eu corto esse lençol ou chamo o Dite, e você sabe que ele vai querer tirar fotos..."

"Desliga isso!" Ainda em cima e quase se esfregando. "NINGUÉM VAI TIRAR FOTOS DE MIM ASSIM!"

"SAI DE CIMA OU EU NÃO RESPONDO POR MIM!" Miro nem lembrava mais do telefone.

"Larga isso ou eu non saio!"

"Kamus eu to falando sério..."– "haha, é agora que eu não largo!" – "Alem disso o Dite já ta vindo..."

"QUEEE?"

"É, eu liguei pra ele enquanto você tava no banheiro!"

Kamus ficou imóvel, pasmo demais para sair de cima de Miro, imaginando como Afrodite se divertiria tirando fotos suas de escravo grego.

Miro desligou o telefone, era tudo mentira, mas Kamus não precisava saber disso.

"Daqui a pouco ele deve estar chegando." Sustentou a mentira. "E ai, vai querer sua foto de escravo circulando no jornal da escola?"

"Aff... Ok, ok." Suspirou e saiu de perto de Miro. "Mas primeiro avise pro Dite nem chegar perto desse quarto!"

"Ta, ta." Pegou o telefone e ligou para Afrodite, disse que não era para o amigo aparecer e que depois explicava direito. "Pronto francês teimoso, agora, onde foi que eu deixei a tesoura que o Ditoso me emprestou?" Andou pelo quarto procurando.

"Eu non sou teimoso!" Kamus ficou de pé só esperando o que ia acontecer.

"Achei!" Miro nem deu atenção às reclamações do colega. "Vem cá cubo de gelo!"

"EU NON SOU CUBO DE GELO!" Caminhou irritado até onde Miro estava.

Miro se abaixou e cortou mais da metade do lençol deixando boa parte das coxas de Kamus a mostra.

"Hehehehe... Beeeeeeeeeeeem melhor!"

"O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ APRONTOU? EU ESTOU PARECENDO UMA DANÇARINA DE CABARÉ!" Kamus estava perplexo com o que via.

"Kamus se não te conhecesse diria que é grego e não francês! Você ficou PER-FEI-TO!"

Kamus sentou na cama e puxou a saia para baixo tentando cobrir as coxas o máximo possível.

"Vixe Kamus, para de frescura! Aqui é uma cidade de praia! Toso mundo sai pela rua mostrando as pernas!"

"Que seja. Lá na França nós non temos esse costume." Kamus ficava cada vez mais corado.

"Duvido muuuuuito!"

"Fica quieto seu bêbado sem cultura!"

"Sem cultura uma ova! Duvido que você saiba tanto quanto eu dos costumes gregos!"

"Ah é? E o que você sabe, além da moda?" Sorriu esperto. Não havia como aquele desocupado ter noções úteis sobre a Grécia.

"Pois fique você sabendo que meus pais são gregos... Vamos pergunte qualquer coisa que eu te respondo!"

"Eu não sei nada sobre a Grécia, por que não começa a me explicar?" Jogou o corpo pra trás, deitando na cama, os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. "Assim eu aproveito pra dormir ouvindo as suas historinhas."

Miro subiu na cama e engatinhou até ficar bem perto do francês e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Sabia que na Grécia antiga era mais que normal os homens se relacionarem entre si... Até Aquiles tinha um amante..."

Kamus arregalou os olhos e corou violentamente.

"P-por que cê tá me falando isso...?"

Miro ia abrir a boca para responder, mas alguém bateu na porta, Kamus levantou da cama jogando Miro longe e se trancou no banheiro.

Miro caminhou até a porta, querendo degolar o desgraçado que ousava atrapalhar um momento como aquele.

"Dite." O espanto foi grande. "O que você ta fazendo aqui?" Lançou um olhar assassino ao colega.

"Credo Miluxo, que cara, ta pior que o cubo de gelo!"

"EU OUVI ISSO!" Kamus gritou de dentro do banheiro chamando a atenção de Afrodite.

"Ui... Ele ta ai?" Miro confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. "Não vai me dizer que eu interrompi alguma coisa?" Miro precisou de todo autocontrole que possuía, que era pouco, para não voar no pescoço do pobre Dite.

"Fala de uma vez o que você veio fazer aqui!"

"Nossa, eu venho aqui te contar altas novidades e é assim que você me recebe?"

Miro não respondeu, estava imaginando quais seriam as tais novidades.

"Não posso falar agora, mas vamos ao meu quarto que eu te mostro." Dite puxou Miro pelo braço para fora do quarto.

Longe do campo de audição do francês, Afrodite desembestou a falar como se tivesse engolido uma vitrola.

"Eu descobri quem foi o responsável pelo mapa mundi no nosso querido francês... E você nem vai acreditar!" Dite pegou o gravador a passou para Miro. "Meu amigo você vai ter a maior surpresa da sua vida quando ouvir o que está gravado ai!"

Miro olhou de Afrodite para o gravador, apertou play e ouviu a voz do francês contando a saga do Armazém, arregalou os olhos e aumentou o volume para escutar melhor, mas a pilha, que já estava fraca, decidiu parar da funcionar, acabando com a graça de Miro.

"Droga, sabia que eu tava esquecendo de compra alguma coisa!"

"Como você conseguiu isso?"

"Eu disse que não tinha nada nesse mundo que não descobrisse!"

"Arruma essas pilhas pelo amor de Deus!" Miro estava quase entrando em desespero por não conter a curiosidade.

"Só amanhã queridinho, agora nós temos que jantar, hoje é dia do Pirata! 'Afrodite era um dos mais empolgados com a noite.

Depois do jantar os adolescentes se aglomeraram na frente do hotel para esperar o ônibus como era de costume.

Quando chegaram, o famoso Pirata não estava tão cheio e eles puderam pegar algumas mesas mais confortáveis, para alegria de Kamus, que não queria levantar de jeito nenhum.

Conforme a noite foi passando Aldebaram se familiarizava com o som típico nordestino e já estava dançando tão bem que foi convidado a subir ao palco para felicidade das dançarinas, que faziam fila para aproveitar a ginga do grandão.

Os gêmeos disputavam as colegas de classe, dançando cada música com uma menina diferente e Aioria e Shura se divertiam com Marin e Shina. Em uma das mesas mais afastadas Mú, Shaka e Miro conversavam enquanto Kamus quase roncava na mesa.

Assim que o grupo de forró parou de tocar seu décimo cover os gêmeos foram até a mesa sentando um de cada lado do francês. Kanon deu um baita "pedala" em Kamus tirando-o de seus "sonhos". O francês olhou para cima quase espumando pela boca.

"Kamie, Kamie, quando é que você vai dançar com a ruivinha heim?"

"Quem sabe assim você não melhora essa sua cara de morte?"

Kamus ia protestar, mas os gêmeos praticamente o arrastaram até a pista de dança deixando "os pombinho" em paz.

Shaka e Mú riam feito loucos das tentativas da garota de ensinar o francês a dançar forró, sendo que ela mesma não sabia nada. Já Miro observava a cena emburrado. Não gostando nada da proximidade dos dois, e piorou ainda mais quando começaram a se beijar.

Shaka percebeu o desconforto do amigo.

"Miro? Que você tem? Parece que vai arrancar a cabeça de alguém!"

"Eu não, mas aquela menina sim! Que oferecida! Daqui a pouco ela engole a cabeça do Kamus!" Miro falou sem conseguir disfarçar a crise de ciúmes e Shaka apenas riu do colega sacando tudo o que estava acontecendo.

"Você ta se mordendo de ciúmes não é mesmo?"

"Eu não! Ela não faz meu tipo..." Shaka riu mais ainda. "Que? To falando sério!"

"Miro, eu não estava me referindo a Ana e sim ao Kamus sua lesma!" Miro apenas piscou.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Tem dó! Você ta parecendo o Mú! To falando que você queria estar lá no lugar da Ana beijando o Kamus, oras!"

"Shaka! Como você pode dizer uma besteira dessas? Ta achando que eu jogo no time do Dite é?"

Shaka achou melhor não discutir, depois de alguns dias em fortaleza começava a dar razão a Afrodite sobre a compatibilidade amorosa dos dois, e quem sabe até o fim da viagem os dois não se acertavam?

Para irem embora Shion praticamente arrastou Deba de cima do palco, já que as dançarinas não queriam que ele fosse embora de jeito nenhum. Depois de meia dúzia de ameaças, todos os adolescentes estavam dentro do ônibus. Miro sentou-se nos bancos da frente com uma tromba gigantesca e não falou mais com o francês pelo resto da noite.

**Olá novamente!**

**Espero que vocês estejam gostando de ler tanto quanto eu de escrever...**

**Bom... Hoje eu vou responder a algumas reviews:**

**Pandora...** Eu tava pensando em escrever só sobre os dois, mas vou dar insinuações sobre o relacionamento do Shaka, Mú, Dite e Máscara... Não dá pra deixar eles de lado XD

**Shakinha...** A cena foi tão real que tem até na minha fita de formatura XD bem q eu queria manda pras vídeo cacetadas XD

**Berta... **Eu já pedi desculpas... Agora pode ir parando por ai ok! Como diz nosso querido madruguinha XD "a vingança nunca é plena mata a alma e envenena!"

Ta essa foi terrível eu sei -.-

E é claro que eu lembro o dia! A Kassia passo o dia todo me falando que era o niver do Anthony Kieds... Como vc queria q eu esquecesse? -.-

**Ham e pra todos que perguntaram sobre o suposto envolvimento de um certo escorpião no mapa da áfrica desenhado no pescoço do Kamus... Capítulo que vem vocês descobrem como tudo isso aconteceu XD**

**Kisu XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 – Terça-feira 

Na manhã seguinte os alunos se encontravam no refeitório tomando o café da manhã, Miro ainda mal humorado, sentado à mesa com Shaka, Mú e Kamus, que por milagre não tinha acordado de mau humor.

Todos comiam tranqüilos quando Kanon subiu em uma das mesas chamando a atenção de todos.

Atenção todos! Eu tenho um pronunciamento a fazer! – todo o refeitório olhou para aquele garoto de cabelos azuis que discursava em cima da mesa, assim que notou ser o centro das atenções, kanon voltou a falar. – quero que todos fiquem sabendo que o nosso amigo francês, que desde que chegou ao Brasil não beijou ninguém! Repito, não catou absolutamente nem uma menina, foi flagrado aos beijos com a nossa querida colega de cabelos vermelhos – apontou para Ana, que se encolheu toda ficando mais vermelha que um tomate – Uma salva de palmas para o novo casal!

Todos começaram a bater palmas, menos Kamus, que estava prestes a degolar Kanon, Miro, que ficava ainda mais mal humorado e Ana que só faltava se esconder de baixo da mesa de tanta vergonha.

Sem agüentar mais um minuto daquela palhaçada, Miro levantou da mesa e foi para fora esperar o ônibus. Claro que Kamus reparou na mudança de comportamento do colega.

Que deu nele? – perguntou para Shaka assim que os ânimos estavam mais controlados.

Ham, nada de mais... Ele só ta se mordendo de ciúmes...

Não sabia que o Miro queria ficar com a Ana! – Mú entrou na conversa, lendo os pensamentos de Kamus. Shaka apenas sorriu, "será que é tão difícil ver o que está escrito na testa?"

Como vocês podem ser tão cegos?

Não entendi! – Mais uma vez Mú leu a mente do francês.

A mú, que você não entende não é novidade pra ninguém – soltou uma risada e depois se voltou para Kamus. – Não vai me dizer que você também não entendeu!

Kamus ficou quieto.

Ai como vocês me envergonham! O Miro ta morrendo de ciúmes porque queria ta com o Kamus! – Shaka falou como se explicasse quanto que é um mais um para uma criancinha de pré.

Ta louco? Há essa hora dá manhã e já ta bêbado? – Kamus parecia que tinha visto um fantasma.

Quer saber! – bufou – se vocês preferem ser cegos a esse ponto eu é que não vou dizer mais nada!

Levantou-se da mesa e foi para a portaria sendo seguido por Mú, que continuava sem entender e Kamus contrariado e com uma pontinha de mau humor, "onde já se viu? O shaka estava bêbado com certeza... desde quando Miro gostava de garotos? Se ainda fosse o Dite, dava pra entender..."

Dessa vez os alunos foram levados para outro hotel, um pouco maior do que estavam hospedados, com direito a várias piscinas, mini parque aquático e um show com um travesti hilário chamado Pandora.

Pouco depois do almoço todos os estudantes das várias escolas presentes se aglomeraram em frente a um palco improvisado onde a Pandora e seu ajudante começavam o show.

Kanon e Saga se divertiam as custas de Afrodite.

Hahahahaha, olha lá o seu futuro Ditoso! – Saga apontava para o travesti de peruca preta, vestido vermelho florido e peitos feitos de bexiga de aniversário.

Eu sei que vocês me amam!

Os gêmeos iam revidar quando alguma coisa no palco chamou a atenção. Miro acabava de falar com o assistente, que cochichava alguma coisa para Pandora.

Fiquei sabendo que temos um aluno de intercâmbio aqui!

Miro se acabava de rir na mesa ao lado de Kamus, que estava vermelho feito um pimentão.

Kamus, você não gostaria de subir ao palco? – Pandora chamou o francês que foi arrastado pelo ajudante até o palco. – A que gracinha! Está gostando do Brasil queridinho?

Oui – Disse sem emoção, mas logo se arrependeu de ter usado a expressão em francês.

Ulalá! Temos um francês aqui! – Pandora abriu um largo sorriso ao ouvir o sotaque forte do adolescente. – Já aprendeu a dançar forró?

Non – Kamus não sabia onde enfiar a cara, queria morrer, ou melhor, matar Miro, o colega ia se arrepender para o resto da vida!

Você vai aprender rapidinho! – Puxou o francês para mais perto e começou a dançar um forró engraçado enquanto os espectadores riam e tiravam fotos.

Assim que a música terminou o travesti soltou Kamus e pediu uma salva de palmas, a segunda do dia, depois voltou ao show chamando mais alguns jovens ao palco para um concurso de dança e coisas do tipo.

Por volta das quatro horas da tarde os alunos foram levados de volta ao hotel, no caminho Kamus foi alvo das piadinhas dos Gêmeos, que não perdiam uma oportunidade de zoar a cara de alguém, e se fosse um francês enfezado que ficasse vermelho de raiva, melhor ainda.

Logo que chegaram, Afrodite lembrou que precisava de pilhas para seu gravador e resolveu comprar algumas, sendo seguido por Mú, Shaka, Deba, Aioria e Miro, que não queria ver Kamus com a ruivinha mesmo jurando que não estava com ciúme do francês.

Andaram por um bom tempo dando a volta no quarteirão do hotel sem encontrar um lugar que vendesse pilhas por um preço razoável. Até deram uma volta na feirinha sem muito sucesso.

Deba barganhava com os feirantes, quando miro se encantou com uma exposição de isqueiros.

Hum, acho que vou levar um!

Ai meu deus! Fogo na mão de criança não é uma boa! – Dite estava inconformado.

Ainda mais na mão dessa criança!

Cala a boca Aioria!

Vai virar incendiário é?

Tem dó! Vocês acham que eu sou algum piromaníaco ou algo do gênero?

Tirou as palavras da minha boca! – Shaka recebeu um olhar de censura de Miro e achou melhor ficar quieto.

Contrariando os olhares de súplica e os protestos dos colegas, Miro comprou um isqueiro preto com um escorpião vermelho desenhado.

Continuaram em busca das pilhas e Miro não parava de acender e apagar o isqueiro e tentar botar fogo nos cabelos de Mú, que andava distraidamente na sua frente.

Quer parar com isso Pyro?(1) – Afrodite foi tirado do sério com a décima tentativa de queimar a camiseta indiana de Shaka.

Que eu fiz dessa vez? – Miro tratou de representar o olhar de santo mais real que conseguiu, o que não adiantou muita coisa, pois Deba confiscou o objeto. - Pó Deba que maldade! – protestou.

Maldade é deixar isso nas suas mãos! Tem dó! – Miro lançou um olhar de súplica – No hotel eu devolvo... Mas jura que não põe fogo no colchão?

E eu lá tenho cara de presidiário?

Nunca se sabe!

Miro ficou chateado, mas achou melhor não discutir mais se queria rever o tão precioso objeto.

Já estavam quase desistindo quando entraram em uma farmácia ao lado do Mc Donald's. A farmácia vendia de tudo, até filme para máquina, qualquer tipo de bebida, pilhas, comidas e, claro, remédios.

Deba e Shaka discutiam em frente a geladeira sobre que bebida levar, enquanto Mú clamava por atenção.

Shaka, me ouve uma vez na vida! O Shion vai pegar vocês dessa vez, eu tenho certeza!

Para de agourar!

Eu to falando sério!

Espera aí, aquele ali não é o Shion? – Miro entrou na conversa apontando para uma moita verde que se movia furtivamente do outro lado da prateleira.

Que será que ele está fazendo aqui? – Deba desviou a atenção das garrafas.

Vamos lá perguntar – mú sugeriu na maior inocência, mas logo foi cortado por Aioria.

Que perguntar que nada, vamos só espiar, se não ele vê a garrafa que o deba ta segurando e já era!

O primeiro a aceitar foi Afrodite, que sempre fora curioso, Miro também não ficou para trás, assim como Shaka e Deba, apenas Mú parecia ter os neurônios no lugar e não quis seguir o grupo, mas foi logo convencido pela delicadeza de Shaka, que só faltou arrasta-lo pelos cabelos.

Espiaram por trás dos vidros de shampoo, quando shion foi até uma prateleira ao lado do caixa, onde alguns pacotinhos coloridos estavam pendurados.

O que é aquilo?

Tem dó Mú! Você nunca viu uma camisinha? – Aioria só não caiu na gargalhada porque Deba o fez calar a boca antes que denunciasse o esconderijo.

Mas pra que o Shion precisa disso? – Foi a vez de Shaka perguntar.

Ora ora queridinho... Você não sabe pra que serve uma camisinha?

Claro que sei Dite! – Shaka lançou um olhar ameaçador para o colega. – Mas pra que ele precisa disso em fortaleza? Tecnicamente ele veio pra tomar conta da gente!

Pó Shaka, só você pra pensar que o Shion passa o dia trancado naquele quarto sem fazer nada! – Miro via besteira em tudo.

E ele vai usar com quem? O Dohko! – Shaka continuou protestando.

Assim que Shaka terminou a frase os adolescentes se entreolharam e começaram a rir, pensando na "besteira" que Shaka acabara de dizer.

Eita! Até que esse loiro não é tão burro! – Aioria deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Shaka.

Hum, não entendi!

Mú... – Dite passou o braço pelo ombro de Mú.

Enquanto Afrodite explicava para Mú o que podia acontecer em um quarto fechado com Shion, Dohko, uma cama e camisinhas, os colegas caiam na gargalhada da expressão de espanto do pobrezinho.

Entendeu? – Dite perguntou olhando para os olhos arregalados de Mú.

Shion pagou e foi embora crente que ninguém o tinha visto ali. Deba pagou as bebidas e o grupo de adolescentes curiosos tratou de seguir o professor no Maximo silêncio que eram capazes de fazer.

O professor foi direto para o hotel, sem falar com ninguém, um ponto a mais para a teoria de Shaka, já que nem uma puta foi atrás. Subiu pelo elevador e entrou no quarto se trancando mais uma vez.

Os garotos entravam no elevador quando dois clones saltitaram para dentro com sorrisos de quem acabava de aprontar alguma.

Gente vocês não sabem da maior! – Saga mal começou a falar e foi logo interrompido por Dite.

Agora não! Estamos em uma missão muito importante!

E nós podemos saber o que é? – Kanon não se agüentava de curiosidade, que foi logo sanada por Shaka, que explicou toda a história.

Essa foi ótima!

Bem que a gente podia pegar aquela nécessaire! – Kanon pensou alto.

Claro! Onde tem camisinha tem mais coisa... – Dite concordou.

Então vamos pegar! – Miro tomou a iniciativa, mas foi logo interrompido por Deba.

Ta louco? Do jeito que o Shion ta no seu pé ele vai ter certeza que foi você!

O que sugere então? – cruzou os braços um pouco irritado.

Alguém que nunca aprontou nenhuma! – disse saga.

Que não levante qualquer suspeita... – Kanon concordou.

Alguém inocente, quieto, quase um santo! – saga completou.

Mas quem? – todos olharam para Mú.

O Mú claro! – Shaka foi o primeiro a falar.

EU?

Claro! Quem mais aqui é inocente e quase santo? – Aioria concordou.

Mas... Mas... – Mú foi cortado por Dite antes de conseguir formular uma frase.

Você só tem que entrar lá e pegar a nécessaire, o resto fica com a gente, você nem precisa ver o que tem lá se não quiser.

Mas isso é roubar! – Mú estava inconformado.

Você não vai roubar nada! – Saga tentava acalmar o coitadinho.

Só pegar emprestado! – Kanon tentava ajudar.

E depois a gente devolve! – Saga completou.

Mú olhava para todos os adolescentes buscando alguém que o tirasse daquela enrascada, mas se nem Shaka queria ajuda-lo o que dirá os outros, que cá entre nós não tinham muita coisa na cabeça alem de sacanagem e bebida.

Vai Mú, não seja covarde! – Aioria provocava sem dó.

Mú suspirou e concordou com a brincadeira sabendo que não tinha outra alternativa. Os companheiros sorriram em resposta. Saíram do elevador e continuaram conversando no corredor, em voz baixa para ninguém ouvir.

Mas como eu vou fazer para entrar lá? – Mú perguntou trazendo os colegas à realidade.

Não tinha pensado nisso! – Miro levou um "pedala" de Aioria –Ai!

Seu tapado!

Calma crianças! Não briguem! – Dite entrou no meio antes que miro revidasse. – Eu tenho a solução para o nosso problema!

Qual? – Shaka e Deba perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

É tão simples que chega a ser ridículo!

Dite fala de uma vez! – Os gêmeos começaram a ficar impacientes.

É só a gente esperar eles descerem para jantar!

Mas e se eles voltarem rápido de mais e me pegarem dentro do quarto?

Não vão pegar porque o Deba e o Aioria vão ficar lá em baixo de vigia, e eu e o Shaka vamos ficar aqui no corredor, assim que você sair a gente vai pro quarto do Miro e o Saga desce pra chamar os dois – Apontou para Deba e Aioria. – Se o Shion pensar em sair da mesa antes do Saga aparecer vocês dois seguram ele lá de alguma maneira. Alguma dúvida?

Eu! – Miro levantou a mão chamando atenção de Afrodite.

Fala...

Dá pra repetir?

Que parte?

Tudo! – Miro foi alvo de sete pedalas que o deixaram até tonto.

Miro presta atenção e raciocina comigo, eu sei que isso não é seu forte, mas pelo menos tenta...

Também não precisa esculachar Deba!

Afrodite explicou todo o plano novamente, e dessa vez com bastante calma.

Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

Entendi – Fez cara feia para o último comentário.

Ótimo... Agora é só esperar...

Não tiveram que esperar muito, pois Shion e Dohko logo saíram do quarto e sumiram atrás do elevador.

Deba e Aioria desceram logo em seguida, Miro, os gêmeos, Shaka e Dite ficaram para colocar Mú dentro do quarto.

Mú se preparou para abrir a porta rezando para que a porta estivesse trancada, girou a maçaneta e empurrou a porta. Nada aconteceu, tentou com mais força e nada. Respirou aliviado.

Vai Mú, ta esperando o que? Abre logo essa porta!

Não dá Shaka, ta trancada! – suas preces tinham sido atendidas.

Como assim ta trancada? E agora que a gente faz?

Calma Shakira, a gente da um jeito fofo.

Que jeito Dite? – Saga estava prestes a desistir.

Eu tive uma idéia, vou lá em baixo falar com o Deba e já volto. Dizendo isso entrou no elevador e desceu até o térreo.

Que foi Dite? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Aioria vinha em sua direção.

Calma gatinho, nada de muito importante, só que... Bem... Precisamos da chave sabe...

Era só o que faltava! Acho melhor a gente deixar isso de lado...

Que isso Aioria? Vai dar um de Mú agora? – Aioria não respondeu – Não se preocupe, eu tenho um plano infalível!

"Por deus, estou até com medo de perguntar".O que vinha de Deba geralmente não era boa coisa.

Posso saber qual? – Aioria perguntou relutante.

Oras, vamos pegar a chave com o Dohko! – Disse como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

Era o que eu temia. E como você pretende fazer isso?

Eu? Nós caro amigo, nós! – Aioria arregalou os olhos e Dite se segurou para não rir. – Vai ser mais fácil que roubar doce de criança! – Deu um tapa nas costas do colega que quase o jogou no chão.

Bom, já fiz o que precisava, agora é com vocês. – Dite voltou para o segundo andar.

Agora vamos por o plano em prática! – Deba puxou aioria pelo braço até onde Dohko e Shion estavam sentados, por sorte ainda não tinham começado a comer. Deba se aproximou dos professores com um sorriso inocente nos lábios. – Professor... – Se dirigiu a Dohko.

Algum problema Aldebaram? – O professor perguntou preocupado.

Nenhum...

Então o que foi? – Shion entrou na conversa, irritado por ser interrompido "no meio de um jantar".

Eu e o Aioria estávamos pensando em dar uma passada na sala de musculação, e como ainda somos muito novos pensamos em chamar um dos nossos professores do coração para ir junto. – Deba mantinha o sorriso enquanto Aioria começava a se desesperar, "ele ta louco, só pode!"

Ótima idéia! – Dohko se animou levantando da mesa. – Estava mesmo com vontade de dar um pulinho lá. Vamos Shion?

Não da pra ser depois do jantar? – Shion tentava inventar alguma desculpa para não ir, mas Dohko insistia, depois de alguns minutos o professor finalmente cedeu.

Os quatro foram até uma sala que ficava perto da piscina, Dohko já estava pronto para começar uma série de exercícios quando Deba interrompeu.

Professor, não é melhor tirar essa camisa? A manga pode atrapalhar nos movimentos... – deu a desculpa mais idiota que lhe veio à mente.

Dohko tirou a camisa deixando em um canto qualquer e voltou aos exercícios assim como Deba. Aioria achou aquilo muito estranho.

Que isso Deba? Ta até parecendo o Dite!

Cala a boca sua ameba! Lembra que a camisa do shion tinha um bolso na frente?

Como é que eu vou saber? Eu não fico de olho no jeito que os meus professores se vestem!

Santa ignorância! O cartão do quarto ta dentro daquele bolso! Vai lá e pega... DISCRETAMENTE!

Aioria respirou fundo e começou a andar em direção a saída, mas foi interrompido por Shion que não entendeu onde o garoto estava indo depois de tê-los arrastado até aquela porcaria de sala.

Aonde você vai?

Eu... Eu... Vou ao banheiro... To apertado... Já eu volto! – Sem ouvir resposta saiu de fininho pegando a o cartão disfarçadamente e saiu da sala o mais rápido possível.

No segundo andar Shaka já perdia a paciência.

Cadê o Aioria com a maldita chave? Assim não dá!

Calma Shaka.

Ai, falando no Diabo! – Saga apontou para o garoto que saia em disparada do elevador.

Conseguiu?

Sim Shakira – entregou a chave para o loiro.

Ótimo – jogou a chave para Mú e se virou para Aioria, antes que esse entrasse no elevador. – E da próxima vez que me chamar de Shakira juro que te jogo pela janela!

Ei, ei... Chega de violência! Aioria vai já pra baixo... – Dite empurrou o colega para dentro do elevador.- Vai Mú, quanto mais rápido você entrar, mas rápido você sai!

Enquanto os outros ficavam de vigia como Dite tinha falado, Mú entrou no quarto. Tudo estava perfeitamente organizado, muito diferente do quarto dos adolescentes, logo reconheceu qual era o lado do quarto ocupado por Shion, já que era ligeiramente melhor organizado.

Não precisou procurar muito, assim que entrou deu de cara com a nécessaire em cima de uma mesinha. Pegou e tentou sair do quarto o mais rápido possível.

Tudo correu as mil maravilhas. Saga foi avisar Deba e Aioria e todos se esconderam no quarto de Miro. Aioria continuava com a chave, em caso de emergência, nunca se sabe...

Lá dentro a única pessoa que não parecia muito feliz com a reunião era o francês.

Que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?

Descobrindo as preferências sexuais do nosso querido educador! – Dite foi o primeiro a se pronunciar já abrindo a nécessaire.

Não quero nem ver se o Shion descobrir uma coisa dessas! – Kamus estava inconformado.

Tem dó Kamus, você ta parecendo o Mú!

Kamus não deu atenção ao comentário de Miro e foi para um canto afastado do quarto onde Mú estava, se recusando a olhar para a nécessaire.

Dite liderava um grupo de adolescentes curiosos que espalhavam os pertences de Shion pela cama em meio a gargalhadas.

Eu sabia que o Shion tinha cara de Masoquista! – Afrodite balançava um par de algemas na frente dos colegas, enquanto miro se contorcia em risadas e Kamus e Mú olhavam indignados.

Depois de terem revirado tudo que tinha para ser visto e guardado tudo, Máscara da morte e Shura resolveram aparecer e participar da festinha com direito a bebidas que Deba tinha contrabandeado. Até Kamus entrou na dança acompanhando Miro, Shura, MM, Aioria, Deba e os gêmeos na brincadeira do limão.

Miro se enrolou na hora de contar tomando o décimo gole de pinga.

Vamos fazer outra coisa? – Falou com a voz arrastada.

Porque? Ta engraçado! – Shura protestou.

Ta nada, já deu o que tinha que dar!

Você diz isso porque ta perdendo! – Kamus estava tão ruim quanto Miro.

Olha quem fala! – MM entrou na discussão.

Já sei! – Miro levantou da cama cambaleante – Deba me devolve-me meu isqueiro?

Credo Miro! Meus ouvidos até doeram com essa sua frase! – Kamus fez uma careta, os outros apenas riram.

Pra que você quer? – Deba olhou meio desconfiado, mas como também não estava no juízo perfeito devolveu o objeto para Miro.

Espere pra ver.

Miro saiu andando pelo quarto na direção de Mú. Como ele, Shaka e Dite conversavam animados, nem notaram a aproximação do grego. Que acendeu o isqueiro colocando fogo na meia de Mú.

O garoto só reparou que tinha algo errado quando Shaka gritou que sua meia tava pegando fogo.

Mú se assustou e começou a bater no pé para apagar o fogo enquanto Miro se contorcia no chão em meio a risadas, sendo seguido pelos colegas.

ISSO NÃO TEVE GRAÇA! – Mú olhava furioso de Miro para a meia escurecida na ponta.

Tem sim! Até o Kamus ta rindo! – Miro apontou para o francês que não se agüentava de tanto rir.

Olha só! Até o cubo de gelo ta rindo! – MM riu mais ainda.

Ninguém conseguia parar de rir, até que Shion abriu a porta fazendo com que todos se assustassem. Dite só teve tempo de esconder a nécessaire em baixo do travesseiro de Aioria.

O que significa isso? – O professor olhava para todos com um olhar assassino.

Ham... Nós só estávamos... Conversando e... Jogando truco – Dite foi o primeiro a falar rezando para que nenhum dos colegas desmentisse ou que os "alegrinhos" dessem qualquer opinião. Ficou ainda mais aliviado quando viu que Deba tinha conseguido esconder a garrafa.

E pra que toda essa gritaria? – não acreditou muito na versão de Afrodite.

È que jogar truco sem gritar não tem a mínima graça! – Miro tentou justificar, tentando ao máximo disfarçar a voz alterada.

E o que é isso na sua mão? – Shion apontou para o isqueiro de escorpião.

Nada! – Miro sorriu inocentemente.

De-me isso Miro! – Shion estendeu a mão.

Pra que você quer?

Miro apenas me entregue...

Mas pra que você quer? Você fuma? – Todos prenderam a respiração esperando Shion explodir em berros e mandar o adolescente de volta para casa.

Shion apenas retirou o isqueiro de Miro a força e mandou cada um voltar para o seu quarto. Todos obedeceram mais que depressa.

Assim que Shion voltou para o quarto os adolescentes voltaram a se reunir no quarto de Shaka, Deba e Mú.

Miro estava revoltado por terem confiscado seu isqueiro e Mú só queria devolver a nécessaire o mais rápido possível.

Combinaram de guardar de baixo de cama de mú, já que ninguém suspeitaria dele, e caso Shion resolvesse revistar os suspeitos, Miro e os Gêmeos, que sempre apareciam no topo da lista, estariam limpos.

Depois de acabarem com duas garrafas de Pinga, e jogarem algumas partidas de truco, porco, pôquer, e coisas do gênero. Cada um voltou para seu quarto.

Antes de entrar Miro puxou Dite para um canto mais distante.

Dite... E aquela fita que você gravou ontem?

Te mostro amanhã bem cedo.

Por que não agora?

Dite anda logo! Eu quero trancar o quarto! – MM chamava pelo colega em frente ao quarto.

Porque tão me chamando ali! – apontou para MM encostado na porta.- e outra do jeito que você está, vou ter que te mostrar amanhã de novo! – dizendo isso foi para o quarto.

Pyro – aquele x-men do segundo filme que não parava de mexer com o isqueiro... Não sei por que eu lembrei dele...XD

Ufa! Terminei mais um capitulo \o/

Espero que tenham gostado.

Bem, essa idéia da nécessaire surgiu de mais um RPG com a Berta... Como quase tudo nessa fanfic...-.-

Como já tava grande de mais resolvi deixar a fita pro próximo capitulo, mas já vou avisando, não tem nada de muito surpreendente...

A sim... O Traveco chamado Pandora é real... Alias que foi a Berta que me lembrou o nome dele... Dela... Daquilo!

É isso, até a próxima semana se deus quiser!XD

Kisu

Arrevoir


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 05 – Quarta-feira 

Depois de uma tarde cansativa, Kamus conversava com Afrodite e Mú, já que mais uma vez Miro se recusava a falar com ele e estava no fundo do ônibus irritando Shaka com a ajuda de Shura e Máscara.

Dite como bom observador já tinha notado o distanciamento do grego, e resolveu não deixar por menos.

Kamus, você brigou com o Miro de novo?

Claro que non! Por que? – Kamus se surpreendeu com a pergunta.

A gente não vê mais vocês juntos! – Mú entrou na discussão.

Ele que está me ignorando? – Kamus deu de ombros fingindo não ligar, na verdade sentia falta da companhia do colega, mas ninguém precisava ficar sabendo.

Vai ver é porque ele não ta gostando de te ver com a Ana.

A Dite non vem com aquela teoria sem pé nem cabeça de que o Miro ta a fim de mim!

Mas é verdade!

Tem dó! Do Shaka até da pra aceitar uma besteira dessas porque ele é loiro, mas de você? O Miro é o maior conquistador barato, cada dia ele ta com uma menina diferente, o que te faz pensar que ele resolveu que quer alguma coisa comigo? – Kamus parecia indignado com a insinuação de Afrodite.

Sabe Kamus, dessa vez eu vou ser obrigado a concordar com os dois, ainda mais depois do que ele fez sábado... – Mú se calou rapidamente assim que o olhar assassino do francês recaiu sobre si.

O que ele fez? – Dite fingiu curiosidade.

Non te intereça. – Kamus foi mais seco que de costume.

Nossa Kamie, pensei que fossemos amigos!

E somos, mas eu non quero falar sobre isso, pode ser?

Afrodite nem ligou, afinal já sabia o que Kamus queria esconder, e era questão de tempo para Miro saber também.

O ônibus parou no hotel e os adolescentes foram para a piscina descansar.

Se eu tiver que lavar meu cabelo mais uma vez ele mofa! – Shaka reclamou sem parar olhando para uma mecha um tanto quanto esverdeada, arrancando risadas e gozações dos colegas.

Dite aproveitou as distrações para arrastar Miro para dentro do hotel. Foram até o quarto pegar o gravador. Miro não se agüentava de curiosidade.

Anda Dite, eu não agüento mais esperar!

Que fique bem claro que eu não me responsabilizo pelo que você decidir fazer com essas informações!

A qualé Dite, não pode ser tão ruim assim! – Miro apertou _play _e começou a ouvir a voz de Mú.

Flashback 

Pode falar Kamus eu não sou tão inocente quanto o Shaka diz! – Mú se defendia.

A non?

Não, eu sei muito bem que isso aí no seu pescoço não é picada nem aqui nem na china!

Kamus não disse nada.

Fala de uma vez! Você não confia em mim?

Confio... – Kamus respirou fundo – Tudo bem, mas jura que não conta nem pra sua sombra!

Juro! Minha boa é um túmulo!

Ta, ta, eu conto... Mas pelo amor de deus não ri!

Ta!

Flashback 2 

Kamus procurou pelo colega por uma meia hora, e depois de ter levado cinco cantadas, quase ter sido agarrado por um míope bêbado que jurava que ele era uma menina e ter tomado um banho de cerveja finalmente encontrou Miro dançando axé no meio de uma rodinha de meninas.

"Finalmente te achei!", foi até a rodinha e tentou tirar o colega de lá.

Vambora Miro, o Shion já ta esperando a gente!

A não Kamus, vamo dança mais um pouquinho vai! – A voz do grego estava mole e seu reflexo não era dos melhores.

Non! O Shion vai nos matar se non chegarmos em cinco minutos!

A Kamie larga de ser rabugento! Vem, dança com a gente! – Miro arrastou o francês para o meio da rodinha arrancando gritinhos das garotas histéricas que estavam adorando a visão dos dois "deuses".

Kamus não estava gostando da idéia e ficou ainda mais irritado quando Miro o abraçou e começou a se "esfregar".

JÁ CHEGA! VAMOS EMBORA AGORA!

Não... Ta divertido – Miro cochichou no ouvido do francês arrancando arrepios. Kamus empurrou o colega, um tanto alterado.

Miro, eu não vou repetir, vamos embora agora ou eu te carrego pra fora!

Miro parou de tentar abraçar o colega e pensou sobre o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

Hum, sabe que não é má idéia! Haha, agora é que eu não arredo pé daqui!

Kamus que já estava sem paciência para discutir com o colega, pegou-o no colo e começou a abrir caminho pela multidão, com muita dificuldade.

Para melhorar ainda mais a situação, Miro aproveitou a deixa para distribuir beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço alvo do francês, que estava vermelho de raiva e vergonha.

PARA COM ISSO! – Gritava tentando se afastar sem sucesso, já que Miro continuava em seu colo. – PQP MIRO! SE VOCÊ NON PARAR, EU JURO QUE TE JOGO NO CHÃO!

Como era de se esperar, o sem noção tanto não parou como alem de beijar tentava arrancar a camiseta preta que Kamus estava usando.

Não agüentando mais, o Francês despejou Miro no chão sem se preocupar se o amigo se machucaria. O grego caiu como um saco de batatas e teve dificuldade em se levantar.

Kamus já estava bem à frente bufando de raiva, o que seria um sinal para manter qualquer um a uma distância segura, talvez uns 10 metros fosse o suficiente, mas Miro, que já não tinha muita noção do perigo quando estava sóbrio, ignorou os sinais e correu atrás do amigo.

Kamus, Kamus! – conseguiu alcançar o francês – O que eu fiz? – disse com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

Kamus contou até 20 antes de responder, Miro era seu amigo e estava bêbado, do contrario já teria partido para a agressão.

Miro, finge que non me conheça até amanhã?

Mas por que? – Miro insistia segurando a braço de Kamus com força.

Só finge ok? – Miro continuava segurando o braço de Kamus. –VOCÊ NON OUVIU NON?

Ouvi sim... – Na verdade fazia muito tempo que Miro não ouvia mais nada, apenas olhava fixo nos olhos do francês.

E então?

Posso fazer uma coisa?

Kamus respirou fundo, rezando para ter paciência suficiente para não quebrar a cara de um certo grego.

O q... – mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, suas palavras foram sufocadas pela boba de Miro, Kamus tentou se afastar do grego, este era extremamente forte ainda que bêbado. A língua de Miro forçava passagem pelos lábios serrados do amigo, querendo aprofundar o beijo. Inesperadamente o francês começou a ceder passagem para a língua insinuante de Miro e explorar a boca do grego com igual intensidade, sentindo o gosto de álcool.

Mas logo Kamus tomou consciência do que estava fazendo e empurrou o amigo para longe se distanciando o mais rápido que a multidão permitia, torcendo para que ninguém tivesse visto.

Fim do Flashback 2 

Só isso? – Mú perguntou sem entender a tempestade em copo d'água que Kamus estava fazendo.

Mú você ouviu o que eu disse? – Kamus estava indignado.

Claro! E não vejo problema...

Kamus ficou quieto para não arrumar briga com o ariano, ainda mais porque Mú era inocente e podia não te entendido direito.

Kamus, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Mú quebrou o silêncio chamando a atenção do amigo.

Oui.

Você gostou do beijo?

Fim do Flashback 

Assim que a fita acabou, Miro ficou um pouco em silêncio digerindo as informações, mas logo começou a tagarelar.

Não acredito! Mas que p! – Miro estava irritado.

Bem, não fica assim não... O Kamus nem deve mais lembrar que isso aconteceu... – Afrodite tentava consolar o colega.

Não é nada disso!

Então não entendi! – Afodite ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Essa droga de fita tinha que acabar antes da resposta do Kamus!

Que? – Dite estava inconformado, podia jurar que o grego ficaria irritado por ter beijado o melhor amigo, mas não. – A Miro, isso é a coisa mais fácil de descobrir! – caiu na gargalhada.

Ficaram mais um tempo no quarto discutindo como Miro faria para descobrir o que o francês achara do beijo até que suas atenções foram desviadas pela queda de energia que deixou todo o hotel sem luz.

Poucos segundos depois luzes de emergência foram acionadas e Afrodite e Miro saíram do quarto para ver o que estava acontecendo, encontraram Shura, Aioria, MM e os gêmeos, igualmente curiosos, no corredor.

O que aconteceu? – Miro foi o primeiro a perguntar.

Bem que eu queria saber! – Shura pensou alto.

Não foram vocês por acaso não? – Dite perguntou acusadoramente para os gêmeos.

Por mais incrível que isso possa parecer, dessa vez não fomos nós! – Kanon respondeu fingindo estar magoado.

Nós estávamos indo para o quarto tranqüilamente quando tudo ficou às escuras! – Saga completou vendo os olhares desconfiados dos colegas.

Sei! – Aioria ainda não acreditava.

Os gêmeos iam responder quando ouviram alguém xingar em um dos quartos. Shaka a porta com o secador de Afrodite na mão e uma escova pendurada no cabelo parcialmente seco.

Shaka... O que você fez com o meu secador? – Dite correu em direção do amigo.

Nada... Do que vocês tão rindo? – Perguntou irritado ouvindo as risadas dos colegas.

Hahahaha agora já de pra saber quem acabou com a força! – MM não sabia se falava ou ria.

E o Aioria desconfiando de nós pobres crianças inocentes! – Saga não perdeu a oportunidade.

Em primeiro, vocês não são inocentes nem aqui nem na china, em segundo, como eu ia imaginar que esse cabeçudo conseguia acabar com a força do hotel secando o cabelo!

Hei! – Shaka protestou.

Mas também, com esse cabelo todo! – Miro não se agüentava de tanto rir.

Ai meu secadorzinho! O que essa biba fez com você? – Afrodite analisava os estragos do secador.

Chega de palhaçada! O secador ta inteiro! – Shaka a ponto de explodir.

Os adolescentes continuaram com as piadinhas até que Shion chegou para por um fim à palhaçada.

Circulando! Todo mundo pro quarto.

Mais que depressa cada um foi para seu quarto pra se arrumarem, e Dite proibiu que Shaka chegasse perto de seu secador de estimação novamente.

Com toda a confusão Miro acabou esquecendo da fita.

Mais tarde os adolescentes esperavam o ônibus que estava atrasado como sempre.

Pouco tempo depois todos estavam em uma boate praticamente vazia e muito diferente do Pirata, o ambiente era mais agradável e as músicas eram melhores, já que ao invés de axé ou forró havia uma banda, que tocava desde musicas mais novas até sucessos antigos.

Dessa vez até Máscara da morte e Shura dançavam no meio da rodinha de adolescentes, Afrodite era o mais animado e inventava todo tipo de coreografia e puxava seus colegas para o centro da roda.

Sua vítima predileta era MM que ficava muito sem graça quando Dite o puxava para dançar. Outro jovem que dava um show na pista era Miro, que fingia não ver os olhares de um certo francês, francês este que não agüentava mais os chiliques de Ana e suas amigas, e deu graças a deus quando as garotas saíram da mesa em direção ao banheiro.

De volta a pista de dança, Deba entrou na roda com uma caneca de chopp.

Onde você conseguiu isso? – Perguntou Shaka com água na boca.

O Dohko comprou pra gente! – Deba apontou para Saga, Aioria e Shina que seguravam, canecas semelhantes à de Aldebaram.

Você ta tirando com a minha cara né? – Shaka não acreditava muito nas palavras do amigo.

Pior que não! E olha que o Shion nem brigou com ele por isso!

Nossa! – Dite e Miro falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Eu também quero! – Shaka saiu ligeiro atrás de Dohko que comprava a segunda caneca para Máscara.

Por alguma razão incompreensível Dohko e Shion distribuíam bebidas para todos. E claro, todos aproveitavam ao máximo esse fenômeno.

Não demorou muito para que a maioria dos alunos estivesse "alegrinha" de mais. E para variar um pouco, o mais afetado era Miro, que depois da quarta caneca já dançava mais descontraído que nunca.

Todos estavam em roda no meio da pista dançando felizes da vida, até Kamus se juntara aos colegas para dançar, foi então que a banda começou a tocar um cover de "_Don't Stop Me Now_" do Queen.

Miro, que já não estava regulando bem das idéias, entrou no meio da roda para dar um showzinho aos amigos, fazendo coreografia no _So don't stop me now don't stop me, _e erguendo as mãos no _having a good time, _e arrancando gargalhadas dos colegas.

Mas a palhaçada não parava por aí, já que os passos incluíam aceno de mão para o céu em _through the sky _e imitação de tigre em _like a tiger_, alem de varias piruetas.

A essa altura Miro já estava tão fora do ar que começava a puxar alguns colegas para o centro da roda, a primeira vítima foi Dite, que parecia não se importar com os olhares de todos, e se divertia junto com o colega. Em outras partes voltava a dançar sozinho e tirar a camisa, empolgado com os assovios das "fãs" e o olhar abobado de um certo cubo de gelo, e jogando para cima em _Oh oh oh oh oh explode _imitando a explosão de uma bomba.

Então Miro teve a brilhante idéia de puxar Kamus para dançar, o francês não sabia onde enfiar a cara, mas não conseguia se desgrudar do amigo, que rebolava mais que de costume encarnando de vez o personagem.

Quando a música acabou até os membros da banda bateram palmas para os dois adolescentes que dançavam, deixando Kamus ainda mais envergonhado, tentava fingir que não tinha gostado, mas a quem queria enganar... E Miro, bem, esse adorava os aplausos.

Tudo que é bom dura pouco e rápido de mais a banda se despediu da platéia e a boate se preparou para fechar, sem querer abusar dos ataques de bom humor de Shion, todos os alunos se apreçaram em pagar a conta e entrar no ônibus.

Aquela noite parecia realmente estranha, já que Máscara da morte e Afrodite conversavam animados na última cadeira do ônibus, e ninguém pensava em interromper pra ver se realmente estavam só conversando, Shion parecia bem humorado, assim como Kamus que conversava com Miro como há muito tempo não fazia.

A única pessoa que parecia não desfrutar desse "alinhamento dos planetas" que melhorava a vida de todos era a ruivinha que definitivamente não queria ver a cara do francês depois do showzinho que dera com Miro.

De volta ao hotel todos se reuniram no quarto de saga para estender um pouco à noite, menos Kamus que estava cansado de mais e resolveu dormir um pouco, e Miro, que viu uma ótima oportunidade de ficar a sós com o francês.

Kamus eu posso falar com você? – Miro chamou o amigo, que estava prestes a cair no sono.

Fala – respondeu com uma voz mole, tanto pelo sono quanto pelo efeito do álcool.

Bem... Eu quero pedir desculpa...

Por que? – Kamus não estava entendendo nada, talvez fosse o sono.

Ah... Você sabe... Pelo sábado... – Miro viu que Kamus continuava com o olhar vago – agora eu sei o que eu fiz...

Sabe? – Arregalou os olhos.

É... Eu... Lembrei – com o pouco de raciocínio que restava, Miro achou melhor omitir a parte em que Dite gravara tudo.

Kamus ficou um tempo em silêncio, um pouco envergonhado por ter retribuído o beijo e mais ainda por ter gostado. Até que finalmente falou:

Tudo bem... A final você non estava no seu juízo perfeito... – disse com um longo bocejo sem olhar para o grego, que se aproximava sorrateiramente.

Mais uma coisa... – Kamus nem reparou como Miro estava próximo a ele, alias não reparou em nada, estava com tanto sono que sua mente estava nublada.

Oui? – Kamus parecia mais um zumbi, se bobiasse era capaz de contar qualquer segredo e nem reparar. Estava praticamente dormindo sentado.

Miro não disse nada, apenas se aproximou de Kamus colando seus lábios ao dele, mas o sono do francês que atingira proporções absurdas tomou conta de seu corpo, que amoleceu e tombou na cama em um sono profundo. Deixando o grego extremamente frustrado e irritado.

Depois dessa sena lamentável Miro achou melhor dormir também.

Oi gente... Desculpa a demora (como se alguém reparasse -.-)

Mas sabe como é... Harry Potter nas bancas + uma pessoa viciada + um fim horrível + morte do melhor bruxo q aquela escritora de m já escreveu (depois do Sirius claro) + fanfics de Draco e Harry duas semanas irritada e sem imaginação pra escrever um fanfic que não envolva sirius, Tiago ou variantes...

A sim... E eu sei q o Shion interrompendo a festa todo santo dia já ta previsível d mais, mas eu me inspirei no professor de história que foi com a gente na viagem e ele era um mala e nunca deixava a gente se diverti.

A e não me matem por esse final... Mas eu tava assistindo rebelde sabe... E não resisti... Tinha q por uma cena parecida... A mais de dois meses que eu pensei em escrever isso... Mas fiquem tranqüilos que no cap sete a cena vai até o fim...

Bom é isso...

Au revoir...


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 06 – Quinta feira 

Na manhã seguinte Kamus e Miro agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido, ambos esperando que o outro estivesse tão bêbado que não se lembraria de nada. Aioria, por sua vez, agradecias aos céus por não ter que ouvir mais brigas.

Três quartos longe dali, eram outros dois adolescentes que tiravam o dia para brigar.

Shaka, que havia dormido de baixo do ar condicionado, acordara com uma terrível dor de garganta e estava praticamente sem voz. E Mú tentava convence-lo a não ir ao Beach Park.

Você ta gripado! Tem que ficar no hotel!

Nem pensar! Eu vim pra fortaleza só por causa do Beach Park! Não fico aqui nem que a minha vida dependa disso!

Você vai ficar e eu vou avisar o Shion!

Faz isso que eu nunca mais falo com você – Shaka tentava gritar, mas sua voz saia esganiçada e baixa.

Deba me ajuda aqui! – Mú apelou para o grandão.

Nem pensar! Eu não me meto na briga de vocês!

Deba saiu do quarto o mais rápido possível. Já não era o suficiente as brigas de Kamus e Miro agora teria de agüentar Mú e Shaka também.

Ta bem Shaka, eu não falo nada. – Mú concordou.

Valeu Mú!

Era incrível como Shaka conseguia fazer Mú concordar com ele, quase sempre, e aquele dia não seria diferente.

Depois de arrumarem tudo foram para o ônibus onde o resto dos colegas estava.

Kanon e Saga estavam sentados no fundo do ônibus observando a vida alheia quando viram Afrodite e Máscara da Morte entrando no ônibus, juntos, e como se não bastasse, conversavam animados, sem qualquer vestígio de briga, como era de costume.

Kanon, você viu o que eu vi?

Dite e MM?

Sim...

Achei que era ilusão... Desde quando eles são amigos?

Será que o Dite ta levando o masquinha pro lado negro?

Ah... Nãããããão – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, pensar em MM com Afrodite era praticamente impossível, já que o italiano era machista, preconceituoso, só brigava com o coitado do Afrodite e detestava frescura.

Fofocando da vida alheia? – A cabeça de Miro surgiu por cima do bando da frente assustando os gêmeos.

Olha quem ta falando – Saga fechou a cara.

Uai, por que seu amiguinho francês não ta com a Ana? – Perguntou Kanon vendo Kamus encostado na janela ao lado de Miro.

Eles brigaram. – Miro disse como se não desse a mínima ao fato.

É?

Por que? – Saga quis saber.

Não sei, eu ouvi alguma coisa como "depois daquele shouzinho", "seu gay", "a culpa não é minha se aquele louco tava bêbado..." coisas assim... Não dá pra entender sabe... – Miro disse como se fossem as coisas mais naturais.

Depois a gente que cuida da vida alheia...

Muito bem dito!

Que? Eu só ouvi porque é do meu interesse...

Seu interesse?

Desde quando?

Ah... – Miro parou meio contrariado – não é da conta de vocês!

Virou para frente e sentou fazendo com que Kanon e Saga dessem risadinhas baixas.

Shaka estava atrasado, pois teve de passar no banheiro para desentupir o nariz, e só chegou no ônibus pouco depois de Dohko e Shion. Shion por sua vez estava desesperado e gritava coisas como "eu vou denunciar aquelas camareiras!", "onde esconderam meu nécessaire", se for um dos alunos eu juro que mato " e "vou dar uma busca amanhã de manhã em todos os quarto!", enquanto Dohko tentava consolar o colega, embora deixasse claro que se divertia com tudo aquilo.

Assim que o ônibus saiu Shaka foi correndo falar com Dite, que no momento dava dicas de moda para Aioria e Shura.

Dite, tenho que te contar uma coisa urgente!

Nossa que voz horrível Shakira!

Não enche Aioria!

Que foi Shaka? – Dite cortou a briga, que estava prestes a começar.

O Shion ta desesperado atrás do nécessaire, e disse que vai dar uma busca nos quartos amanhã de manhã!

Ai meu deus! – Aioria começou a se desesperar – o que a gente vai fazer?

Calma gatinho! Deixa que um profissional cuide disso...

Dite o que a gente vai fazer?

Já disse pra ficar calmo que eu terei alguma idéia até a noite. Enquanto isso finjam que não sabem de nada ok?

Para Aioria isso era até que fácil, a final a "prova do crime" estava em outro quarto. E Shaka estava mais preocupado em desentupir o nariz do que qualquer outra coisa.

O ônibus parou na frente do beach park para a tradicional "foto da turma" em frente à entrada escandalosa do parque.

Assim que a foto foi tirada os grupinhos já começavam a se espalhar enquanto Shion berrava aos quatro ventos.

Cinco horas em frente aquele peixe de metal! E não vou tolerar atrasos desta vez! Está me entendendo Miro... Afrodite?

Mal o professor deus as últimas advertências todos já estavam alugando armários para guardar as sacolas e carteiras.

Eu não quero ficar segurando essa chave! – Miro foi o primeiro a reclamar.

Larga mão de ser folgado ameba! – Kamus deu um pedala no amigo.

Segura você então!

Ai crianças... Miro da essa chave aqui que eu guardo... – Dite surgiu do nada e tomou a chave das mãos de Miro – Mais alguém? Aproveitem que eu to de ótimo humor queridinhos!

Cada grupo foi para um lado se espalhando pelos cantos do parque. Sempre que nos divertimos as horas passam rápido de mais, e nesse caso não foi diferente, quatro e meia todos estavam perto de uma lanchonete mortos de fome, todos menos Dite e Máscara.

Alguém viu o dite? – Miro estava desesperado atrás do colega.

Nem sinal. – Respondeu Shaka com a barriga roncando.

Eu quero meu dinheiro!

Credo Miro, assim parece que você non come a um ano!

Kamus, eu não como a cinco horas! Cinco horas! Eu posso até sentir meus ossos!

Exagerado...

Trinta minutos se passaram e nada dos dois apareceram.

Já chega! Eu vo procurar o Dite nem que eu tenha que por esse parque a baixo!

Acho que isso não é uma boa idéia, Miro... – Saga entrou na conversa.

E por que não seria?

Bem... Eu e o Kanon estávamos explorando o parque e demos de cara com uma imagem um tanto quanto estranha!

Improvável eu diria... – Kanon completou.

Que imagem? – Disseram Miro e Shaka ao mesmo tempo.

Contamos a eles caro irmão?

Não sei Saga... Acho que vão ficar muito chocados...

Você tem razão... Eles não estão preparados pra tais revelações...

Fala de uma vez! – Miro perdeu a paciência.

Bom... Foi você quem pediu...

Mas depois não vá dizer que não avisamos! – Kanon completou.

Tudo começou no ônibus quando eu e meu querido irmão vimos Dite e Máscara se divertindo no ônibus...

Que isso tem a ver...

Calma Kamie... Logo você vai descobrir – Kanon cortou Kamus antes que terminasse a pergunta.

Como eu ia dizendo... Nós dois nos perguntamos o que havia de errado com o italiano...

Afinal, os dois sempre estavam brigando...

Mas hoje pareciam dois grandes amigos...

Pois bem... Assim que chegamos no parque resolvemos seguir os dois... E vejam só o que descobrimos! – Kanon tirou uma máquina digital do bolso do short e ligou.

O visor mostrava a foto de um dos brinquedos do parque, o Sarcófago, Saga deu zoom e todos puderam ver quem aram os pontinhos pretos nas escadas. O assombro foi geral.

Quando vocês tiraram essa foto? – Miro estava com os olhos arregalados.

A menos de vinte minutos... – saga respondeu.

Nossa... Eu esperava isso do dite... Mas o Mascar! – Aioria talvez fosse o mais chocado.

O que estão fazendo ai? – Deba acabava de encontrar o grupo – O Shion ta louco atrás de... – Mas antes de terminar a frase Deba viu a foto de Dite e Máscara no maior amasso. – Meu deus!

Aí estão vocês! Já para o ônibus antes que eu corte a cabeça de cada um! – Shion chegava perto do grupo com um olhar assassino.

A gente ta esperando o Dite aparecer com as nossas chaves! – Protestou Miro.

Ele já esta no ônibus...

COMO ASSIM? A GENTE AQUI PROCURANDO O INFELIZ E ELE SENTADO CONFORTAVELMENTE NO ÔNIBUS? – Aioria era o mais irritado.

Ah...- Deba deu um tapinha na própria testa – Sabia que tinha esquecido de alguma coisa. O Dite mandou eu entregar isso pra vocês... – Tirou cinco chaves de dentro do bolso e entregou aos colegas, que só não arrancaram o pescoço dele fora porque Deba era extremamente auto e metia medo.

Depois de pegarem todas as coisas de dentro do armário, finalmente entraram no ônibus tirando ao máximo a paciência de Shion.

Assim que chegaram no hotel todos trataram de tomar banho e descer para o jantar, àquela hora a fome era enorme.

O único que parecia não querer levantar da cama era Shaka, que estava com dor de cabeça e começo de febre.

Eu te disse! Você devia ter ficado aqui!

Você não está ajudando em nada, Mú!

Isso é pra você aprender a confiar em mim! Agora eu vou ter que falar para o Shion.

A não! Tudo menos isso! Ninguém merece! Ele vai querer ficar aqui à noite, eu não vou agüentar! Além disso, o cara é louco... Você viu o que ele guarda no nécessaire? Um par de algemas Mú... Algemas!

Pensasse nisso antes de pegar essa gripa, e passa um tempo com o Shion vai ser bem feito para você. E ele não pode ser tão ruim assim...

Unfh... Nunca pensei que você fosse tão sádico...

Não é isso...

Não?

Não! A tudo bem... Eu fico aqui com você...

Obrigado Mú! Eu até te beijaria, se não fosse essa maldita gripe...

Mú corou violentamente...

Já está tendo alucinações é?

Não é nada disso... O que você ta fazendo? –perguntou espantado quando Mú colocava uma das mãos na testa.

Medindo sua temperatura... É... Parece que você está com febre... Isso explica as frases sem sentido. – Mú se afastou de Shaka indo até o banheiro molhar algumas toalhas para baixar a temperatura de Shaka.

Você não poder seu tão tapado assim...

O que você quer dizer com isso? – Mú gritou do banheiro.

Que eu... – mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase Dite entrou no quarto fazendo o maior barulho.

Shakitoooooo! O que você tem fofo?

Ambos não notaram o olhar assassino que Mú lançou a Dite.

Não é nada... Só um resfriado de nada.

Coitadinho... Quer que eu fique aqui com você hoje?

Não! – Mú e Shaka disseram ao mesmo tempo – Quer dizer... O Mú já vai ficar aqui... Não precisa – o loiro tratou de explicar.

Ah! Entendi! – Afrodite sorriu – se é assim eu já vou indo... Tenho que arrumar meu cabelo... Esse mar está acabando com o meu corte... Aiai. Assim que eu voltar pra casa vou fazer uma hidratação... Bom, vejo vocês amanhã... E Shakito, Boa sorte – piscou para o colega e saiu do quarto.

Não entendi... – Mú comentou.

Me conta uma novidade.

Dite entrou no quarto novamente, assustando Mú.

Que foi agora?

Esqueci de dizer... Aproveitem que o Shion não vai estar aqui e devolvam a nécessaire sim... – E saiu do quarto tão rápido quanto entrou.

E como é que a gente vai entrar lá? – Shaka perguntou nervoso.

Eu é que não entro lá de novo...

Ficaram discutindo por algum tempo sobre quem entraria no quarto e como. Mas só perto das nove horas quando o ônibus deixava a portaria do hotel foi que Shaka começou a pensar.

Mú! – Shaka gritou assustando o amigo.

Que?

Já sei como entrar no quarto do Shion!

Ai lá vem você com isso de novo...

Ótimo... Se você prefere ser crucificado por aquele louco – Shaka deu de ombros.

Ta... Você venceu... Como?

Muito simples, vai ser como tirar doce de crianças...

Você já tirou doce de crianças Shaka?

Cala a boca Mú... A gente ainda ta com a chave que o Aioria pegou da outra vez lembra?

Claro! Como não pensei nisso antes...

Então, é só você entrar, deixar a nécessaire e ir embora...

E quem disse que eu vou?

Você não quer que eu vá... Doente do jeito que eu to... – Shaka fez cara de coitadinho.

Ok, ok...- vencido de novo – eu vou, mas vocês nunca mais me colocam numa roubada dessas...

Shaka ignorou o comentário do colega.

Mú pegou um cartão que estava escondido na mala e foi até o quarto do professor. O corredor estava completamente vazio, assim como o quarto. Não foi difícil entrar, mas foi complicado passar pela bagunça deixada por Dohko logo na entrada.

Mú não teve que pensar muito para descobrir que lado do quarto era o de Shion. Deixou a nécessaire atrás de mala bem arrumada e tratou de sair o mais rápido que conseguiu.

Pronto? – Shaka perguntou assim que Mú entrou no quarto.

Pronto. Finalmente estamos livres disso! Me diz, onde eu estava com a cabeça quando dei ouvidos à vocês? Ham? Loucos, inconseqüentes, infantis... E se o shion tivesse descoberto ham? Como ia ser?

Já terminou? – Shaka perguntou depois de um longo bocejo.

Eu só estou dizendo a verdade...

Shaka revirou os olhos.

Que? Você sabe muito bem que é verdade!

Pelo amor de Deus Mú, dá pra parar de chilique? Nós sabemos nos cuidar muito bem!

Sabem! Sabem! Olha só pra você! Conseguiu ficar de cama em plena viagem de formatura! E ainda vem me dizer que sabe se cuidar?

Enquanto Mú gritava Shaka tentava conter o riso, sem muito sucesso.

Que foi agora? – Mú parou de falar, ficando ainda mais irritado.

Sua cara de bravo é muito engraçada. – Caiu na gargalhada.

Esse é seu problema, não leva nada a sério. Quer parar de rir? Para!

Quanto mais Mú gritava, mais Shaka ria.Até que Mú perdeu a paciência e jogou um travesseiro no loiro. O indiano parou de rir na mesma hora.

Agora você vai ver! – Jogou um travesseiro em Mú dando inicio a uma guerra.

Shaka ainda ria, quando Mú subiu em cima da cama conseguindo imobiliza-lo, com mais facilidade que de costume.

O loiro parou de rir e de se mexer para fitar o amigo por um longo tempo. Logo Mú estava mais vermelho que uma maçã.

Que foi? – Mú franziu a testa tentando entender a súbita mudança do indiano.

Shaka ficou mudo por alguns segundos, que mais pareceram horas, não conseguia mais conter os sentimentos, sabia que sentia algo mais forte pelo amigo, mas tinha medo que Mú não falasse mais com ele. Enfim não resistiu, respirou fundo e soltou a frase.

Mú... Eu te amo. – Caso o tibetano começasse a gritar, rir, ter ataque, Shaka poderia dizer que era delírio da febre. Mas não foi nada disso que aconteceu.

Eu também te amo... – respondeu com um sorriso.

Não, você não ta entendendo, eu gosto de você mais que como amigo, saca?

Sim! E te digo que sinto o mesmo...

Você tem certeza que entendeu? Porque eu sei que você é meio lente e tal...

Mú revirou os olhos, e tratou de calar a boca do loiro com um gesto inesperado.

Shaka arregalou os olhos, espantado, quando Mú se debruçou para beija-lo, e não tardou a corresponder. Mú interrompeu o beijo.

Agora você acredita em mim?

Aham... – respondeu Shaka puxando Mú para mais um Beijo.

Durante o resto da noite os dois ficaram deitados abraçadinhos, como um casal de namorados, trocando beijos até que finalmente pegaram no sono.

O ônibus chegou ao hotel por volta das quatro horas da manhã. Deba achou melhor ficar no quarto com Saga e Kanon, para não acordar o coitadinho do Shaka, que estava muito doente.

O três já estavam prontos para dormir quando alguma alma perdida bateu na porta do quarto. Saga foi abrir xingando.

Shura! O que você está fazendo aqui?

Fui expulso do meu PRÓPRIO quarto! VOCÊS ACREDITAM NISSO?

Por que? – Kanon tratou logo de perguntar.

Ah... O dite e o MM quase me chutaram pra fora... Sei lá porquê!

Será q... – Deba começou.

Nãããããão... – os três responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Absurdo de mais. – disse shura.

Talvez não cara Shura. – Saga se manifestou – eu e meu irmão aqui flagramos algumas cenas muito estranhas... Não foi Kanon?

Sim, até tiramos foto... E o Dite nunca enganou ninguém...

Isso é fato – completou Saga.

Mas o Máscara? Com aquela pose toda? – Shura não se conformava.

Não vejo problema – Deba se intrometeu – afinal, o dite é quase uma mulher.

Todos riram.

E se não estou enganado virão mais casais. – comentou Saga.

Meu voto é para Mú e Shaka. – Deba se intrometeu.

Não, o Mú é muito tapado... Talvez Miro e Shaka... – Kanon comentou.

Pois eu aposto uma garrafa de Vodka em Miro e Kamus! – disse Saga.

Kamus? – Os outros três falaram espantados.

Claro! Pra começar ele é francês, depois, ele até que formam um belo casal – Saga deu uma gargalhada.

Vendo por esse lado, bem que eu notei umas olhadas do Miro pra cima do Kamus. – comentou Shura.

Realmente... E ele nunca foi muito com a cara da Ana. –Kanon lembrou.

Essa eu quero ver! Pago uma garrafa de pinga se esse dois voltarem juntos de Fortaleza. – disse Deba.

Fechado! – todos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Os garotos ainda conversaram por alguns minutos antes de pegarem no sono.

Oiiiiiiiii o/

Caramba... dessa vez eu bati todos os recordes... faz muuuuito tempo q eu não atualizo... enfim... espero q vocês gostem

E não liguem os erros... é q eu to com um pouco de pressa aki... u.u

A sim... eu quero agradecer às reviews de todos... muito obrigada

A sim... uma última coisa...

Tenho uma pesquisa pra vocês...

Respondam nas reviews..

--- O Q VOCÊ PREFERE Q ACONTESSA COM A COITADINHA DA ANA NO FIM?

fique com o Kamus?(nãããããão xD)

morra atropelada por um caminhão assim q sair do hotel?

Absolutamenta nada... ela é indiferente a história..

Nada tadinha... eu gosto dela

Pronto... é só... por favor... respondam ai... eu tenho q saber o q vcs pensam dela xD


	7. Chapter 7

Cap Cap. 07 – Sexta-feira

Na sexta feira todos acordaram em clima de aproveitar o último dia em fortaleza, Shaka já estava completamente curado, afinal não há cura melhor para uma gripe do que passa-la adiante, já Mú não podia dizer o mesmo, o pobrezinho parecia um tuberculoso em fase terminal, além de reclamar que não conseguiu dormir com os barulhos suspeitos do quarto dos professores.

A teoria de Shaka era de que Shion estava torturando Dohko por ter dado bebida para os alunos, a verdade é que... Bem, isso não é da nossa conta afinal. Mas que Shion e Dohko estavam com sorrisos estranho no resto do dia isso todos puderam notar.

Dite e máscara também estavam ás mil maravilhas, o mesmo não se pode dizer de Shura, que ainda não acreditava na súbita homossexualidade do amigo.

"Para com isso Shura." – Saga deu um "pedala" na cabeça do espanhol.

"Assim até parece que era você que queria estar com o MM." – Kanon chegou com o prato trasbordando bolachinhas de nata.

"Nem começa, Kanon. Oe, assim você vai ter uma indigestão" – arregalou os olhos ao ver o prato do amigo.

"E quem disse que eu vou comer tudo isso? Saga, trouxe saco plástico?(1)"

"Ta na mão!"

"Hum? "– Shura não entendia mais nada.

"Meu caro Shura, hoje é nosso último dia aqui..."

"Por isso devemos separar os mantimentos para a longa viagem de volta..."

"Kanon aproveita pra pegar mais daqueles pães de queijo..."

"Claro mano" – Levantou da mesa e voltou para a fila.

"Credo até parece que vocês vão voltar a pé."

"Nunca se sabe caro amigo, alias você vai comer essa banana?" – perguntou já pegando a fruta do prato do espanhol, que achou melhor não contrariar.

Deixando os outros de lado, vamos voltar a vida dos nossos protagonistas.

Miro foi o primeiro a levantar, e tratou logo de infernizar a vida do mais próximo, que no caso era Aioria.

"Hei, gatinho, ta acordado? "– cutucou o pobre coitado até receber uma resposta.

"Agora to "– respondeu mal humorado – "o que você quer, estorvo?"

"Ah, nada de mais, só que eu estava pensando aqui..."

"Xiiiiiii, lá vem... "– Miro ignorou o comentário.

"Como eu ia dizendo, eu estava pensando, é tão raro acordar antes do francês rabugento que a gente podia aproveitar a ocasião para acorda-lo em grande estilo."

"E qual seria esse grande estilo, posso saber?"

"Montinho."

"Ótimo, eu conto até três e a gente pula... Um... Doooooooooooois... Três" – gritou sarcasticamente, e apenas Miro se atreveu a pula.

E como pulou, foi um belo saldo, direto em cima do francês.

Kamus sentiu um peso morto caído sobre seu corpo e acordou, meio assustado, meio atordoado, mas muito, muito irritado.

"Miro..." – o grego ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado pelo amontoado de roupas de baixo dele.

"Eu?" – respondeu chegando o rosto bem perto da orelha do francês.

"SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!!" – berrou a plenos pulmões, Miro rolou para cama ao lado e começou a rir da cara de bravo do francês, mais vermelho que um pimentão.

"Bom dia". – disse Miro, como se nada tivesse acontecido, Aioria ria baixinho bem longe dos amigos.

Kamus lançou um olhar assassino ao grego e ignorou o bom dia.

O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Te acordando oras!

Kamus respirou fundo, contou até três, respirou fundo mais uma vez, usando de todas as forças pra não degolar o grego a sua frente, que sorria inocentemente como a mais santa das criancinhas.

Qualquer dia desse eu juro, eu juro que te faço pagar por tudo isso...- levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro xingando baixinho.

É Miro, qualquer dia você aparece enforcado no pátio da escola. – Aioria ainda ria.

Muito engraçado. Por que não pulou, traíra?

Duas palavras. AMOR À VIDA.

Aioria... Foram três...

Tecnicamente o "a" não conta.

Quando Kamus saiu do banheiro ainda irritado os três desceram para tomar café da manhã e logo em seguida saíram para mais um dia de sol, mar, areia, água de coco, enfim, todas essas coisas.

Conheceram as famosas falésias de fortaleza, de onde sai a areia para aqueles vidrinhos desenhados que todo mundo compra quando vai lá. São ótimas lembrancinhas.

Alguns alunos pareciam traficantes de areia, de tantos vidrinhos que compravam.

De volta ao hotel o terror dos garotos estava prestes a começar, como mandava a tradição, toda sexta a noite os pobres meninos se vestiriam como garotas e saiam pelo calçadão de fortaleza andando felizes. OK não tão felizes assim, a não ser Afrodite, que estava a-do-ran-do a idéia.

Estava pra começar um verdadeiro show dos horrores.

Por volta das sete horas o quarto de Aioria só faltava despencar.

Miro, eu já disse milhões de vezes, não vou sair desse banheiro nem que me paguem. – Kamus se recusava terminantemente a sair do quarto.

Qualé, não pode estar pior que eu. - Miro, vestido no melhor estilo Britney Spears, tentava consolar o amigo.(2)

Não saio.

Vamos lá Kamus, não pode estar tão ruim. –Marin tentava arrancar o francês do banheiro enquanto terminava a maquiagem de Aioria. –prontinho amor, ta linda.

Miro se contorcia de tanto rir vem um Aioria de tubinho vermelho e sandálias também vermelhas com salto de uns oito centímetros.

Você ta lindo, gatinho. Se a Marin não estivesse aqui eu te agarrava.

Quanta graça, né Miro – aioria resmungou irritado.

Kamus, abre já essa porta pra mim te maquiar – Marin gritou, quase como um sargento, batendo a porta do banheiro, para espanto Kamus abriu a porta e Marin entrou com o estojo de maquiagem.

Alguns minutos de espera, em que Miro e Aioria trocavam "elogios amigáveis", e finalmente a porta foi aberta. Os dois rolaram no chão com a visão de Kamus com uma mini saia de couro, botas de cano até o joelho e uma blusinha também de couro com zíper na frente.

Kamus, você parece uma vitrine de sexy shop – Disse Aioria em meio às risadas.

Como se você estivesse muito melhor.

Não briguem meninas, vocês estão ar-ra-san-do! Agora vamos descer para ver as outras. – Disse Marin puxando Aioria pela porta, que quase caia tentando se equilibrar no solto alto.

Miro e Kamus foram atrás se apoiando um no outro para não cair. Logo que saíram deram de cara com Afrodite, vestido de Mana-sama(2), puxando Máscara pelo braço, o italiano por sua vez vestia uma sainha rosa choque e uma blusa branca cheia de rendinhas. As risadas foram inevitáveis.

Minha santa, que raios é isso MM? – Miro perguntou dando voltas em volta do amigo analisando-o de cima a baixo.

Miro, quem é você pra dizer alguma coisa? E vocês dois? Suas putas de esquina! – Falou com uma voz de meter medo a Kamus e Aioria que nem tentavam sufocar a gargalhada. – vão roubar os clientes das amigas lá de baixo!

Maskinha, comporte-se – Dite batia os pés não gostando nada do comportamento do... Amigo?... Namorado?... Ficante?...Mistérios.

Máscara da morte, por incrível que pareça, parou de gritar, mas continuou de cara fechada.

Vem cá Dite, conta pra gente como você conseguiu essa façanha?- Aioria perguntou em meio às risadas.

Hihihihih, um mágico nunca revela seus segredos. – Dite deixou os dois gregos mais curiosos ainda.

Eis que o elevador se abre e de dentro saem Kanon e Saga no maior estilo "O Iluminado".(3)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Miro grita e pula no colo de Kamus, que o segurou com a maior agilidade.

Vixi que isso? – Aioria estava com os olhos tão arregalados que chegava a dar medo.

Saga eu te disse que eles eram fracos de mais para compartilharem nossa genialidade.

De acordo caro irmão.

Está confortável ai? – Kamus perguntou, na esperança de que Miro descesse por conta própria.

Não muito – Kamus largou o pobre coitado na mesma hora, que caiu como um saco de batatas no chão. – AI.

Foi bem feito – disse o francês entre os dentes.

Aff... Entrem logo aí. – Marim empurrou Aioria para dentro do elevador.

Nem pensar – Miro disse levantando do chão. – eu é que não entro no elevador com esses terroristas.

**Deus, dai-me paciência! **(faz d conta q tah em francês... não tive saco pra procurar tradução)

Que você disse?

Nada Miro, entra logo aí. –Empurrou o grego para dentro.

Já disse que não entro.

Que saco, fica aí então, o frescura, nem o Dite é assim.

Não gostei desse seu comentário maskinha.

Chega, vamos descer. – Marim apertou um botão no painel do elevador e a porta se fechou deixando Miro e Kamus para fora.

Quanta infantilidade – disse Kamus entrando no elevador ao lado.

Claro, eu é que não entro num elevador com aqueles gêmeos, o Saga acha que vai dominar o mundo, além do mais eles estavam vestidos de fantasmas.

Kamus não respondeu, se limitou a apertar "térreo" no painel de controle e balançar negativamente a cabeça.

Não sei como ainda ando com você...

Porque você gosta, oras – disse chegando mais perto do francês.

Ú , você nem sabe o quanto – Kamus disse de maneira irônica, mas por dentro sentia alguma coisa que não podia explicar, uma vontade de pular em cima daquele grego maldito, que agora estava perigosamente perto.

Já fazia um certo tempo que se sentia diferente quando estava perto de Miro, e a distância entre os dois nos dias em que Kamus ficou com a Ana só serviu para mostrar como o grego lhe fazia falta.

Miro foi chegando cada vez mais perto, deixando o francês preso contra a parede.

Pode confessar... – agora os rostos estavam tão perto que Kamus podia sentir a respiração quente do grego.

Co-confessar o o que?... – o francês gaguejou.

Eu sei que você gosta de mim – apoiou uma das mãos na parede ao lado do rosto do francês-- aquele beijo no Armazém já disse tudo.

As bochechas de Kamus ficaram mais vermelhas que um tomate, mas quando ia responder a porta do elevador se abriu. O grego saiu rapidamente com um sorriso nos lábios, com certeza tinha deixado o francês com algo para refletir.

Kamus ficou um tempo lá dentro, perdido em pensamentos, mas logo se juntou ao grupo que se preparava para o desfile em volta da piscina do hotel seguido por uma volta pelo calçadão.

Todos os alunos estavam na sala de espera, alguns completamente emburrados, outros tentando se esconder. As velhinhas que passavam por lá faziam cara de espanto e saiam cochichando qualquer coisa desagradável.

Saíram do elevador e deram de cara com a sena mais assustadora de suas vidas, pior que o Seiya de cueca de corações desfilando pelo corredor, que a Saori de cinta liga, pior ainda que o Shion correndo pelado pelo hotel, era o Deba, vestido de mulher, com uma sainha branca redada e uma blusa colada que parecia arrebentar a qualquer momento.

Qualquer um que visse essa sena não saberia se ria, se chorava, se saia correndo ou se caia durinho no chão.

Miro começou a rir, ria tanto que se contorcia no chão, Kamus estava meio fora do ar, mas quando viu Deba de saia não conseguiu ficar serio e quase capotou de dar risada.

Mais uma risada e eu acabo com a raça de vocês.

Deba do céu, quem fez isso com você? – Miro perguntou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Eles! – o grandão apontou para Mú e Shaka que tentavam disfarçar as risadas. Mú podia disputar tranqüilamente com dite para ver quem era a mais biba, e Shaka, bom, esse dispensa explicações, era a Shakira em pessoa que estava ali.

Assim que todos tinham chegado, fizeram um projeto de desfile em volta da piscina e saíram pela rua andando.

Os turistas e moradores nunca tinham visto tal horror show (4), muitos davam risadas, outros mexiam com as beldades, uns pirralhos passavam a mão na bunda das "garotas", até saquinho cheio de xixi jogaram(5).

Depois de desfilarem pelo calçadão voltaram para o hotel, para tirar todas aquelas roupas ridículas, só Dite fez questão de ficar com a dele por mais algum tempinho.

Em seguida foram fazer um lanchinho no Mc câncer, que ficava em frente à feirinha. Miro e Kamus pareciam reatar a velha amizade e não desgrudaram por um só segundo. O grego continuava a fazer piadinhas idiotas com a ajuda dos gêmeos, e Kamus, bem, não perdeu o costume de censurar o grego. Depois de encherem a barriga das comidinhas "saldáveis" do Mc voltaram para o hotel.

Os primeiros a entrarem no elevador foram Saga e Kanon, e logo depois Miro apareceu correndo pedindo para que os Gêmeos segurassem a porta, assim entram Kamus, Shaka e Mú.

Enquanto Kanon segurava a porta e Saga gritava:

É coração de mãe, sempre cabe mais um. Pode entrar!

Quando finalmente fecharam a porta, havia mais de 24 pessoas no elevador, todos espremidos e grudados uns nos outros.

O elevador foi subindo de vagar até que parou no primeiro andar, de repente tudo ficou escuro e todos sentiram o elevador estava cair, caindo até que finalmente parou.

Algumas garotas deram uns gritinhos histéricos, outros começaram a rir, alguns olhavam espantados para o nada, Aioria apertava o botão de emergência, mas nada acontecia.

Que maravilha, estamos presos.- Máscara reclamou de um dos cantos espremidos do elevador.

Tudo culpa desses dois inconseqüentes – disse Mú apontando para os gêmeos.

Nem vem Mú, você entrou porque quis. – Saga se defendeu.

Isso, briguem mesmo. È a melhor coisa eu vocês tem a fazer. –Disse Dite com ironia.

Cala a boca, bicha louca. - Aioria gritou ainda apertando o botão, alias, quase arrebentando o painel.

Não fale assim com o Dite – Máscara tentava transpor a multidão para agarrar o pescoço do colega.

No fundo do elevador dos garotos pareciam distantes de tudo. Kamus e Miro não ouviam nada que os outros diziam, apenas olhavam um para a cara do outro em uma espécie de transe.

Enquanto isso a discussão rolava solta. Até que Deba resolveu cortar o barato.

Calem a boca todos vocês.

Como o brasileiro era um cara grande, muito grande, todos obedeceram imediatamente.

Saga me ajuda com essa porta – Deba pediu, enquanto tentava abrir a porta.(6)

A ajuda de Saga foi mínima, mas depois de muito esforço os dois conseguiram abrir a porta e os alunos foram saindo, um a um. Mas no fundo do elevador Kamus e Miro continuavam imóveis, sem querer acabar com a distância mínima entre eles.

Miro – Kamus finalmente cortou o silêncio chamando Miro a realidade.

Hum?

Eles já saíram, que tal se a gente fizesse o mesmo?

Hum... não... eu tive uma idéia melhor – Se aproximou mais do francês, os lábio a milímetros de distância, Kamus fechou os olhos por impulso quando o loiro acabou com a distância iniciando um beijo. O francês abraçou a cintura de miro puxando-o para mais perto enquanto aprofundavam o beijo.

Os dois adolescentes se perderam na sensação agradável da batalha por dominância travada pelas línguas. Logo Miro se afastou para recuperar o fôlego.

- Uau... o que dizem dos franceses realmente é verdade.

- Cala a boca Miro – retrucou o garoto, corando ligeiramente.

- Vem calar – Não precisou dizer duas vezes, logo o francês o estava beijando de maneira possessiva. Kamus empurrou o mais novo contra a pare de espelho do elevador e continuou beija-lo como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Miro não podia se conter em si de tanta felicidade, finalmente tinha mostrado para o francês rabugento o quanto gostava dele. Na mente de Kamus a situação não era muito diferente, parecia que tinha se livrado de um peso enorme, nem o calor parecia incomodar tanto agora, mas a alegria do casal logo foi cortada pela entrada triunfante de um certo jovem de cabelos verde-água.

- Miro... o Aior... ai meu deus... arrasa bee – Afrodite gritou olhando para o novo casal se amassando no elevador.

- Merde! – praguejou o francês largando o amigo na mesma hora.

- Afrodite seu estraga prazeres, você arruinou todo o clima... – miro se distanciou de Kamus e cruzou os braços encarando o recém-chegado.

- sorry gente, mas eu não podia ficar quieto, não é todo o dia que se ganha uma aposta. Debaaaaaa, prepara a pinga meu amigo. (aposta do 1ºcap)

Os dois garotos observaram Afrodite se afastar. Miro estava com vontade de rir da situação, mas a cara emburrada de Kamus o fez parar.

- Maravilha, já até posso ouvir o estardalhaço que os loucos do kanon e Saga vão aprontar amanhã no refeitório.

- Calma francês, vai ver o dite nem conta pra ninguém – Miro tentou acalma-lo sem acreditar nas próprias palavras, já até podia imaginar o assunto da conversa em algum quarto no segundo andar.

No quarto de Shaka, Mu e Deba, Aioria, Marin, Shura e Shina jogavam truco "casal contra casal", Saga, Kanon e MM tentavam arrancar uma confissão de Shaka de que este estava d namoricos com Mu. Foi quando Afrodite entrou correndo.

- Queridooos, vocês não vão acreditar no que eu acabo de ver!

- La vem fofoca – insinuou Aioria no fundo do quarto.

- Olha como fala Leão – MM aparentemente tinha tomado todas as dores de Afrodite.

- Crianças não briguem – interveio deba antes que a briga fosse ouvida por todo o corredor – manda Dite, somos todo ouvidos.

- Obrigado Debinha, Zenteeee, vocês nunca vão adivinhar quem eu vi aos beijos no elevador...

- Docko e Shion? – Arriscou Shaka, arrancando um olhar de reprovação de Mu.

- Não bee... melhor que isso!

- Shaka e Mu?- Arriscou Saga.

- Não besta, eles tavam aki o tempo todo – disse Shina olhando com desgosto pra os gêmios.

- Kamus e Miro – disse marin como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, enquanto embaralhava as cartas.

- Santa intuição feminina, é isso mesmo Marin.

Os adolescentes olharam pasmos de Afrodite para Marin. Como assim? Kamus e Miro... aos beijos? Os dois brigavam mais que Tom e Jery. Aioria estava prestes a perguntar para a namorada como ela sabia disso quando Kanon lembrou de uma certa aposta.

- Deba, isso significa que nós ganhamos uma garrafa de pinga certo?

- Errado irmão – Saga interrompeu Aldebaram que estava prestes a responder – O Mu ganhou uma garrafa de pinga.

Os adolescentes caíram na gargalhada, exceto Um, que não estava gostando da idéia de beber uma garrafa de pinga, e Shaka, que gostava menos ainda da idéia d ver Mu bêbado.

Eu e minhas amigas fizemos isso num niver de 15 anos xD a garçonete tava olhando a gente com uma cara horrível xD

(2) Levando em conta q eu escrevi essa parte a 4 anos... ou seriam 3??... enfim... tenham em mente q a Britney não estava acabado como hj em dia ok??

Mana-sama em homenagem a Berta o/

Aquelas gêmeas fantasma q o molequinho vê no elevador xD adoro esse filme.

Laranja mecânica \o/

Isso aconteceu de verdade, com um dos meninos da minha classe u.u

Mais uma sena baseada em fatos reais. Eu tava lá, eu vi tudo, e garanto que foi a coisa mais engraçada... Depois q o Penha (o cara grande da minha classe) abriu a porta, claro... Mas a sena mais divertida foi o Timba (o CDF da classe) com as mãos para cima gritando, "cala a boca todo mundo, vai acabar o ar!" xD

Olá o/

Olha eu aki de novo o/

Já tinham perdido as esperanças ham? Pois não temam eu estou de volta o/

Ta bom ta bom eu paro u.u

Gente... mil desculpas pela falta do lemon... eu sei q eu acho q tinha dito q ia ter em algum momento... mas acho q essa não tem muito jeito pra isso... sei lá... ia ficar muito forçado... mas do q já tah alias... desculpa as besteiras sem noção mas eu não agüentava mais essa coisa enpacada em casa xD... deixa eu dar logo um fim nisso... e semana q vem se tudo der certo... cap. Fina xD

Olha, vocês não sabem como foi difícil escrever isso... Eu sei q saiu muito sem noção... Mas eu tava completamente perdida... E sem surtos de criatividade u.u

Juro q a próxima fic vai ficar mais legível xD

Bom agora só falta um cap e fim \o/

Finalmente \o/

Bom é isso...

Agradeço todas a rewius... Muito obrigada mesmo o/

Até mais... o/


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8 – Sábado (Finalmente o fim)

Depois que Dite jogou um balde de água fria nos pombinhos apaixonados, Miro e Kamus voltaram direto para o quarto. Não que Miro se importasse, mas Kamus não estava pronto de ser alvo das piadinhas maldosas dos amigos, ou seriam das piadinhas dos amigos maldosos...

"Kamus, qual é o problema? Como se você já não fosse zuado desde que pôs os pés no Brasil." Miro seguiu o francês, que abria a porta do quarto.

" Miro, já chega. Amanhã tenho certeza que vou ter que aguentar aqueles projetos de Fred e Jorge no café da manhã, não quero antecipar meu sofrimento"

Miro sentou-se em sua cama emburrado, francês sem graça, tinha certeza que estava perdendo a maior festa de despedida da sua vida.

" Se você quiser ir, sinta–se à vontade." Disse Kamus, com a costumeira falta de emoção na voz enquanto entrava no banheiro para escovar os dentes.

" Pingüim" Miro cruzou os braços mais emburrado ainda.

"Que você disse?"

" Eu? " Levantou-se e entrou no banheiro, abraçando o francês por trás " Disse que prefiro ficar aqui com você" sussurrou no ouvido do amigo, e distribuiu beijos pelo pescoço claro do mais velho. "dormir abraçadinho... ou talvez..."

Kamus estava todo arrepiado, largou a escova de dentes em cima da pia de qualquer jeito e virou-se no abraça para ficar de frente para o grego. Logo que fez isso sua boca foi atacada pela de Miro, iniciando mais uma vez a batalha por dominância, que logo foi vencida pelo francês.

As mãos habilidosas de Miro encontraram seu caminho por debaixo da camiseta do outro para explorar abdômen e costas. Passou as unhas pelas costas de francês e arranhou com mais força ao ouvir o gemido abafado do mesmo. Kamus agradecia a todos os deuses por ser o último dia em Fortaleza, dessa forma não teria que explicar os vergões vermelhos em suas costas.

Sem perder tempo o aquariano se afastou alguns centímetros de grego, apenas o suficiente que conseguisse tirar a camiseta do mais novo.

Miro aproveitou a deixa para se livrar da camiseta de francês também. Foram cambaleando em meio aos beijos até que o grego sentiu sua perna esbarrando contra a cama. Perdeu o equilíbrio e os dois caíram no colchão. Kamus apoiou os cotovelos na cama para aliviar um pouco de peso em cima de Miro, enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo cacheado para olhar melhor os olhos azuis do grego. Miro estava perfeito deitado ali, com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Voltou a beijar o grego de maneira apaixonada.

Enquanto isso, a alguns quartos de distância, Shion batia na porta para acabar com a festa de certos adolescentes muito animadinhos.

" Ai carai, quem será que ta batendo a essa hora?" Shura perguntou se afastando um pouco de Shina.

" Ai minha santa, é o Shion!!" Afrodite avisou, espiando pela fechadura.

" Shura, rápido, esconde as garotas no guarda roupa!" disse Aioria enquanto empurrava Marin para a porta entreaberta.

" Mas nem que os porcos criem asas eu entro aí" A ruiva reclamava enquanto apoiava a não dos dois lados da porta para que o namorado não a empurrasse para dentro do guarda roupa.

" Marin, chega de frescura e entra nessa porra de..." Shina estava indo ajudar o leonino quando Shion abriu a porta. A fúria evidente em seus olhos. Até Aldebaran se encolheu onde estava. Se fosse menor teria se escondido dentro da mala aberta no pé da cama.(1)

" Não é porque essa é a última noite que eu vou aprovar essa putaria. Aioria, larga a Marin, e vocês duas, já pro quarto. Não quero saber de meninos e meninas no mesmo quarto a essa hora da noite. O que seus pais ia dizer?? Ham?"

"Hipócrita!" Saga forjou um espirro. Sabia muito bem o que o professor estava fazendo no quarto ao lado, com um outro professor.

"O que foi que você disse Kanon?"

"Nada professor.... acho que o Shaka me passou a gripe dele." Fez uma pausa, cogitando a possibilidade de corrigir o professor em sua atual ira. Abriu a boca para continuar, mas a fechou logo em seguida.

"Vocês me ouviram, cada um pro seu respectivo quarto" Shion ficou na porta até que os garotos estivessem no corredor. Em seguida entrou em seu quarto e bateu a porta com força.

"Tomara que o Dhoko de um jeito de ele não andar manhã.."

"Que nada mano... ele ia gostar disso" Kanon deu umas batidinhas nas costas do irmão. "Que foi gatinho?... perdeu a chave do quarto?" Virou-se para Aioria que estava parado na frente do próprio quarto com cara de quem tinha visto o fantasma da loira do banheiro.

"Acho que ouvi alguma coisa não muito agradável..." Falou de maneira mecânica. Virou-se para os amigos com olhos de cachorro sem dono.

"Saga, posso dormir no quarto de vocês? Acho que não to pronto para o que eu vo encontrar lá dentro"

"Claro gatinho..."Disse Saga, passando o braço pelo pescoço do moreno.

"Pra isso que servem os amigos." Kanon terminou, imitando o irmão e também abraçando Aioria.

Aioria se despediu de Marin e estava indo para o quarto dos gêmeos quando a foz de Shura os fez parar. Só então perceberam que Dite e Máscara não estavam mais lá.

"Hum... galera... tem lugar pra mim também?" Enquanto Kanon se matava de rir, Saga foi até o amigo e o abraçou da mesma forma que tinha feito com Aioria.

"É como eu digo, é como coração de mãe... semp..."

"Não termina Saga... uma vez já é bastante pra uma vida (cap anterior)" Respirou fundo. "Isso não é justo, Kamus e Miro, Dite e MM se "divertindo" e a gente aqui na vontade. Nessas horas até seria bom gostar de alguém do mesmo sexo." O espanhol estava inconformado, Shion além de chato era cego, era mais com tantos casais homossexuais espalhados pelos quartos ele só se preocupava em separar as garotas dele e de Aioria. Maldito professor sem noção. Porque ele não mandava o Afrodite ficar em as garotas então? Com certeza ia rolar menos "putaria" do que ficando no quarto com Máscara da Morte.

"Ta atrás de candidatos Shurinha?" Saga aproveitou a oportunidade para sussurrar no ouvido do colega.

"Sai fora Saga... Não falei de verdade não...Ta louco? Fumo folha de revista? Chero cola, foi?" Shura pulou uns dois metros pra longe do amigo, que por sua vez sentou-se no chão pra rir da cara de susto do espanhol.

"Shura, eu queria ter tirado uma foto da sua cara"

"Não se preocupe querido irmão, tenho tudo sobre controle" Kanon mostrou uma foto no celular para o irmão.

"Kanon eu te mato!"

"Se você me pegar" Começou a correr com Shura logo atrás.

No dia seguinte, Kamus acordou com o maior bom humor de todos os tempos, nada relacionado ao grego deitado em seus braços, talvez só um pouco, ok..ok... A razão de seu bom humor era 100% o grego dormindo em seus braços.

Ficou observando Miro dormir, era incrível como aquele projeto de capeta parecia um anjo enquanto dormia.

"Bom dia Kamus" Falou Miro assim que abriu os olhos, com um sorriso lindíssimo nos lábios.

"Bom dia, mon amour" Sorriu para o amigo.

"Zeus, que sorriso é esse? Quem é você e o que você fez com o Kamus?"

"Não enche Miro" Tentou forjar uma cara séria, mas não conseguiu. Sentia-se bem como a mito não se sentia. Miro chegou mais perto para que pudesse beijar o francês. Ficaram deitados por um tempo até que Kamus começou a se afastar para levantar.

"Vamos Miro, levanta logo daí... Se a gente atrasar o ônibus mais uma vez o Shion vai comer nosso fígado com geléia. E você ainda tem que arrumar essa bagunça toda."

"Saco..."

Enquanto isso, no restaurante do hotel. Os adoráveis gêmeos esperavam atentos a qualquer sinal do mais novo casal, que não demorou muito a aparecer.

"Vejam sé se não são nossos queridos amigos" Saga foi logo abraçando Kamus, enquanto Kanon se colocava do outro lado de Miro.

"Como passaram a noite?" Perguntou Kanon sorrindo de canto.

"Não é da conta de vocês, agora se me dão licença, acabei de perder a fome."

Kamus tirou o braço de saga de seu ombro e foi até a mesa mais afastada da confusão. Miro tentou se juntar ao francês, mas agora eram dois contra um e não conseguiria escapar tão facilmente.

"Vamo lá Miro... contra pra gente. Os franceses beijam bem mesmo?" Saga chegou mais perto do grego.

"Você não faz idéia Saga." Um sorriso sacana apareceu em seus lábios. "E digo mais... o senhor geladinho alí....não é nem um pouco gelado na cama" Diferentemente de Kamus, Miro não se importava nem um pouco com o que os outros pensavam, e se tivesse a oportunidade de deixar a dupla dinâmica sem palavras, não a deixava escapar. Como previra, os gêmeos ficaram boquiabertos olhando para o mais novo.

"Tchauzinho, vejo vocês no ônibus." Pegou algumas coisas pra comer e foi se sentar com Kamus. Os gêmeos pareciam paralisados às suas costas.

"Miro, o que você disse pra deixar os dois daquele jeito?" Perguntou Kamus, meio apreensivo.

"Nada de mais" Passou um pratinho com frutas para o amigo. " Só que você é bom de cama."

"QUE??" Se estivesse comendo alguma coisa teria cuspido tudo na mesa. Como aquele filho da puta saía falando essas coisas bem para aqueles projetos de demônio?

"Só falei a verdade." Miro continuou comendo como se não tivesse feito nada. Adorava ver a cara de indignado do amigo.

Kamus bufou, mas ficou quieto. Ainda estava de bom humor de mais para começar mais uma briga com o grego.

A saída do ônibus estava marcada para as dez horas, na frente do hotel e Shion tinha sido claro o suficiente quando disse que quem se atrasasse seria amarrado na traseira do ônibus até o aeroporto. Pra variar todos olharam para Afrodite, imaginando o pobre coitado correndo atrás do ônibus com aquelas plataformas à lá Spice Girls. Já Dite até gemeu imaginando que poderia quebrar o salto de alguma das suas botas ma-ra-vi-lho-sas.

O professor até ficou um tanto desapontado quando encontrou todos os estudantes esperando comportadamente em frente ao hotel.

Estavam todos alí, despedindo-se do hotel, que tinha sido palco de vários romances, brigas, palhaçadas. Já se sentiam até um pouco melancólicos de ter de voltar pra a cidade de origem. Apesar da saudade que sentiria, Kamus já dava graças a deus por poder sair do calor infernal daquela cidade. Miro só queria ficar a sós com Kamus de novo. Dite não via a hora de fazer uma hidratação nos cabelos ressecados. Shura e Aioria contavam os minutos para se verem livres da vigilância de Shion, que também não se importaria com a perspectiva de se ver livre daquele bando de pestinhas. Sentimento esse que era compartilhado pelo motorista do ônibus.

E assim, com grandes sorrisos nas carinhas de santos, nossos queridos adolescentes voltaram para suas casas.

- Atendendo a pedidos xD-

Já na cidade de origem, Ana estava atravessando a avenida principal da cidade, para encontrar com a galera sem noção na praça quando um caminhão todo preto, mais parecendo o do filme olhos famintos, apareceu do nada e passou por cima da pobre garota. Como se não bastasse, o Japonês do volante deu a ré pra passar por cima da menina de novo.

Os amiginhos sentados na praça, chocados, só puderam ver o sorriso sádico, mas meio abobalhado no rosto do caminhoneiro japonês. (2)

FIM (nossa como eu queria escrever isso)

-o-o-o-o-O.O-o-o-o-o-

Hey o/

E mais uma vez os dias viraram semanas, as semanas meses e quase que os meses viraram anos... mas o fim tah aí... finalmente... depois de quase 4 anos xD

(1) Bom.... como eu já disse várias vezes, isso tbm aconteceu. Mas eu e minhas amigas não estávamos de amassos com os meninos.... looonge disso...eram só amigos mesmo... e não tinha um q salvava... na época... (q eles não ouçam isso xD). Mas enfim... um dos profs entro todo putinho no quarto e expulso a gente de lá ¬¬

(2) Caminhoneiro japonês??... Lembro de alguém Berta?? (sorry... piada interna =p)

Esse foi mais curto.... mas não tinha muito o que dizer mesmo. E eu escrevi em um dia.... isso é um milagre pra mim xD.... por isso tah uma merda... eu sei ...

E sobre o Lemon.... não vai ser dessa vez... bem q eu tentei começar... mas eu ia ficar dias nessa parte... e não to com vontade de demorar mais aqui. To com uma fic mais legal na cabeça agora e quero acabar essa logo pra poder começar *.*

Falo galera... até a próxima... e muito obrigada pela paciência xD

.o.o.O.O.o.o.

Momento auto promoção:

Visitem tbm .com/

o/


End file.
